Money Isn't Everything
by TheGeekNextDoor
Summary: Everyone's favorite Billionaire Playboy is back! Bruce was doing fine; Wayne Enteprises by day, Batman the Vigilante by night. By what happens when someone else comes in the picture? Bruce/OC Set after TDK If Bruce had accepted Rcahel/Harvey and moved on
1. The Party Everyone Dreads

**Chapter 1**

I sat there looking out the large windows over Gotham. Tonight I was not needed on the streets, instead I was "needed" to be at yet another other expensive, lavish party. I should be excited; I should just go and have fun with my friends. Hah, my friends… more like over-rated acquaintances.

Alfred came in the room. "Master Wayne, will you still be attending the gala tonight?"

I turned around, "Yes, what time is it at again?"

"6 o'clock sir."

"Thank you," I looked at my watch, 5:30, just enough time to put on a new suit and head over.

So that's what I did, I was leaving the penthouse by 5:45, perfect.

"Alfred, I'm heading out," I hollered heading for the elevator.

Alfred came from the kitchen, "Alright then."

"I should be back in a few hours, not to late. But you can have the rest of the night off," I smiled.

"Thank you sir. If you need anything you know where to find me. Have a nice time, enjoy yourself for once."

"Have a nice night Alfred," I laughed going into the elevator.

He smiled as the doors closed and I headed down to the car.

I arrived at the "gala" at 6:00 exactly. I decided to go to it without a date this time; I've been doing that a lot lately for some weird reason. Alfred has a theory that it's a sign that it's time for me to find "the one" and settle down, but I just think it's phase for me.

The minute I walked in I knew this was one of those parties; the kind your wishing were over before they'd even started. Just a bunch of rich people together rubbing their riches in the other's faces.

Then I saw a familiar face, thankfully someone with a good head on their shoulders.

"Bruce!" he said as he saw me approaching him.

"Lo—gan," I smiled as we shook hands.

"So what do you think?" Logan asked.

"I just got here," I laughed.

"Well you came so that tells me a lot," he laughed, "So no Supermodel date?"

"Not tonight," I joked, "Felt like mixing it up."

"Live it to you Bruce to mix things up."

"Gotta keep you on your toes."

We both laughed.

"So I've been looking and I think I've spotted a few very attractive possible dates for us my friend—"

"Logan, I don't need a date, I'm perfectly f—"

"Your perfectly crazy if you turn these girls down."

I rolled my eyes.

Logan continued, "Fine, more for me. Now if you excuse me I will know be busy seducing those two beautiful women at the bar," he said walking away.

"Tell me how that works out for you!" I joked. He winked and continued on over towards the bar.

I decided to go and see the gallery, the reason for the entire gala. It was all paintings, plus an auction including a few of them. And did I mention Logan was the artist? Yes, he had irreplaceable talent, a good head, and an enough to ego for everyone in Gotham. But he's a good friend so I support him.

I was surprised to see that a lot of people were actually in the gallery mingling about the pictures. As I went along I was stopped by numerous people asking the same exact questions as always.

"Bruce? Bruce Wayne, what a surprise!"

I turned around to see Melody Black, not my favorite person in the world. She was a friend of my parents, mainly my mother. And she used that as an excuse for everything.

"Melody," I said as she hugged me.

"Oh look at you, I feel like we haven't seen each other in forever! How is your business going?"

"Very good, thank you. How about yours?"

"Good, good. I was in Paris last week and opened a new gallery there. You'll have to come—"

Suddenly I heard another voice that saved me, "Bruce darling!"

I turned around towards her, "Gabriella!"

Melody rolled her eyes, "Hello Gabriella."

"Oh Melody, I didn't see you there!" Gabriella said, but obviously was doing it to annoy Melody.

"Of course," they shook hands.

"Busy boring Bruce I see," Gabriella said.

"No I was just telling him how I—"

"Exactly, now if you don't mind I'd like to steal him away," she smirked.

Gabriella and I moved on.

"Your welcome," she laughed.

"Thank you."

"That was backwards. But let's forget about that washed up old bag. How are you Brucey?" She said linking my arm with hers.

"Quite good."

"No date tonight?"

"That's what you're here for," I smiled.

"Oh very funny, but I will not be going home tonight with you," she laughed.

"So where's Anthony?"

"Oh he had some business to take care of at the office. But I decided to take a walk on the wild side and come myself, besides he_ is_ my little brother."

Let me clear things up for you, Melody Blake is 49 years old and a world-famous artist who loves herself more than anything on earth. Now, Gabriella and Anthony Emerson on the other hand were friends of my parents that I actually enjoyed spending time with. Anthony is 44 years old and is a writer for Gotham's main newspaper, while his sister, Gabriella is 49 years old and is a photographer. But before that she was an actress on stage until she broke her leg in her twenties, she was forced to put her acting career on hold, which was when she fell in love with photography.

"How is he?"

"Okay, he's doing better as the days go on. But at least he's improving."

I almost forgot to mention, Anthony's wife, Clarice, was diagnosed with cancer. She fought for many years trying everything she could, but unfortunately lost her battle a year before…

"That's good, I'll have to stop by next week."

"You should, we can all have lunch."

"I'd like that."

"Good god, when is Logan going to get a clue; Women do not like him," she joked seeing Logan at the bar mingling with women.

"No one knows," I laughed.

"Now you on the other hand—"

"I know I could have any girl in all of Gotham, you and everyone else in Gotham has told me that over and over again."

"I know Bruce, but seriously, I want to see you happy."

"I am happy."

"No you're not, you're covering up your true feelings with girls like them," she said pointing to a few girls who were obviously drunk at the bar, "When you should be looking for the woman you love…"

"I am looking…"

"Well look harder… or least just promise me one thing."

"Okay."

"No more drunks or flewsies, please."

"I promise," I laughed.

"Now be a gentlemen and buy me a drink!"

We laughed and headed to the bar.

I didn't lie; I have been searching for that one right girl. I want to be in love, I want find that one person that when I'm with nothing else matters. But I just haven't found her… yet… :-]

So what do ya guys think? There's a lot more to come! Please review and tell me what you think, plus keep on reading :-]

~Harveydentbeliever


	2. Meet Riley

**Chapter 2**

**2 hours into Gala…**

I snuck outside for a minute to get some fresh air. It was nice to be relaxed for a few minutes, sure these things were fun and all but nothing beats being outside in silence… until the cop cars go flying by below on the street chasing some low-life criminal, this is Gotham we're talking about.

I heard the door open behind me; I turned around to see a woman coming out.

"Oh sorry, I didn't think anyone else was out here," she laughed beginning to go back in."

"No… I mean, it's okay."

She was absolutely gorgeous; tall, brunette hair, blues I think. She came up to stand by the railing by me.

"I thought I was the only one who escaped from these things," she laughed.

"Usually I'm the only one," I laughed, "I haven't seen you here before, are you new in town?"

"Yes actually, I just got here three days ago. My brother insisted on me coming. I'm Riley."

"I'm Bruce."

"Well Bruce, why aren't _you_ inside?"

"I guess I just like it better out here. I prefer Gotham to lavish parties most of the time. How about you?"

"I've been to a lot of this in my time. They're all the same, so missing ten minutes of one isn't going to kill me," she joked.

"You are obviously new here."

We both laughed.

"I just got here, I should probably go find my brother, but he's probably drunk by now," she laughed.

"Sounds like my friend, who I should probably find and make sure he is not in trouble."

We both went back in, I headed to the bar to find Logan. I had to tell him about her, for some weird reason to me she seemed perfect.

Then I realized she was going the same way.

"Long time no see," I joked to her.

"Yeah," she laughed, "Didn't see my brother over there so I decided to check the bar."

"Same here…" I spotted Logan, "There he is, maybe I'll see you later?"

"I'd like that."

I went to Logan, "Logan, you're never gonna believe this."

"What?" he said drunkily.

"I just met this girl, and she was absolutely gorgeous—"

"That's won—derful! I told you you'd find someone! And I would imagine that if she like's you then she is gorgeous. Maybe she'll like me."

"Just what you need… But that's the thing, she's different, she's—"

"Oh Bruce, you have to meet someone!"

"Who?"

"My sister! You know the one I was telling you about a few weeks ago."

"Oh ye—ah."

Logan grabbed my arm and took me over to a girl; wait a second, I thought to myself, is that—?

"Riley! Riley!" Logan hollered as she turned around.

"There you are! I've been looking all o—" she saw me. We both looked at each other confused.

Logan started, "This is Br—."

"Hi Bruce," she laughed.

"Hi Riley," I laughed. Now Logan looked confused.

"You two have met?"

"Yes, a few minutes ago outside," I replied.

Logan put the pieces together, "Oh my god! You—! I—! But I said that—…. That's my little sister man, o—h I need a drink!" Logan said.

"What's wrong big bro'?" she laughed.

"Hey, I'm two years older then you so I'm—"

"But still—"

"Can I talk to you for a second," he took her aside while I stayed there.

"Riley, do you know who that is?"

"Yes it's Bruce."

"No, it's Bruce WAYNE. My best friend for the past six and a half years."

"That's Bruce Wayne? Wow… he's a lot cuter than I thought he would be—" she laughed knowing it was bugging him.

"My god, Riley, you're my little sister, he's my best friend. It just isn't right."

"Logan, Logan, Logan. No worries, I'm a big girl. I can deal with a billionaire," she said walking back to me.

"No… he's Bruce Wayne! …" Logan whined. He gave up and went back over to where he was before.

Riley came back to me.

"So…" I said.

"So…"

"Would you like to dance?" I asked.

"Sure," she said taking my hand.

We started dancing, "So you're Logan's little sister. He talks about you a lot."

"And you're the infamous Bruce Wayne, his best friend since he came to Gotham, he's warned me about you."

"Warned you about me? Just when you think you know a person," I joked and we both laughed, "You know I think I like you a lot better in person, rather then the way he describes you," I joked.

"Same here, he described you pretty well but I like you better in person."

"I didn't expect to make friends with Bruce Wayne my first week in Gotham."

"Gotham has its ways of surprising people."

"Well I like Gotham."

We laughed and continued dancing.


	3. Time To Mess with Logan! Yeeahhhh!

**Chapter 3**

**The Next Mourning…**

I woke up and went downstairs to find that Alfred had just arrived.

"Mourning Alfred."

"Oh, Good mourning Master Wayne. You're awake earlier than usual."

"Just happened I guess," I laughed.

"So you didn't stay out late I presume?"

"In fact I was home by ten thirty," I smiled, "Plus I met someone."

"Of course you did," Alfred laughed.

"Not like that Alfred. I came home alone, because I know you're wondering."

"It never crossed my mind," Alfred said sarcastically.

"Uh huh. She's wonderful; she's tall, brunette, blue eyes, and gorgeous. Her name is Riley Borden."

Alfred stopped what he was doing for a second and looked back at me, "Borden? Any relation to Logan?"

"Yes," I laughed.

Alfred continued what he was doing and laughed.

I paused for a minute, "She's Logan's sister Alfred…"

Alfred stopped and turned around again, "Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, that's interesting…"

"Exactly what I thought, we're having lunch tomorrow."

"You and Logan?"

"No, Riley."

"How did Riley take it when you told him you were interested in his little sister?"

"He was a little intoxicated at the time so--"

"That had to be entertaining."

"You have no idea, he was lost."

The doorbell buzzed and Alfred went to check it, he said a few things into the speaker and pushed the button letting the person up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Logan."

"Here we go," I laughed.

"What do you mean?" Alfred said sarcastically.

The elevator opened and out stormed a hung-over Logan.

"I see you woke up early," Logan said grumpily.

"Good mourning sunshine," I joked.

"Don't talk so loud, my god."

"Hang-over? That's what you get. I would guess you have learned after six years."

"Well _some people_ never learn," Logan said.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"That was my sister, Bruce. My little sister! And the fact that you were talking about her like that and danced with her and god knows what else. And Bruce, if she comes down those stairs, I swear I'll—"

"One second, Riley! Stay upstairs!" I hollered to annoy to Logan.

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is, if you could see the look on your face."

"Well I can't, so I'll have to settle with imagining it for now, but seriously Bruce, I need to know. Did you two...?"

"Did we what?" I knew exactly what he meant but torturing people with hangovers is fun.

"You kn—ow…"

"Maybe, I don't remember a lot. But I do remember her getting in my car, then us coming here and her saying th—"

"My sister! My sister!" Logan exclaimed putting his hands to his head.

"I'm just kidding, Logan. Nothing happened like that between us. We danced after you left, went through the gallery a few times, mainly talked."

"Mainly talked? What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"That's for her and I to know and you to find out, eventually."

"I'm loosing my marbles here Bruce! You're killing me, literally."

"I'm sorry but I can't help it."

"Well you better treat her good or I'll have to kick your ass."

"Don't worry."

"Though I would probably enjoy it."

"I'm not surprised. A lot of people in Gotham alone would probably enjoy kicking my ass."

"Exactly, because everyone that doesn't love you, loves to hate you."

Logan's cell phone rang; he got it out and answered it.

"Hello… oh hey Riley, I was just talking about you…" he smiled and started walking to the other side of the kitchen bar while I sat down.

He continued, "Who? Me and uh, Bruce… sure I'll tell him that," he looked at me, "She says hello."

"Hi Riley," I yelled.

"He says hi back… okay I'll tell him that, She says thank you for the dance" I nodded, "He says your welcome… Okay, she also says thank you for the great—, Whoa! First off, he specifically told me nothing happened, second of I AM NOT SAYING THAT… Fine, fine, here ya go," he said handing me the phone.

I laughed and took it, "Hey Riley."

"Hi Bruce, so has he given you the lecture yet?"

"Oh you mean how if I hurt you he'll have to kick my ass? Yeah."

"Like he could, no offence to Logan and all but he's not the brightest or strongest of us. So did you mess with him yet?"

"A few times, why?"

"Just wondering, I was about to," she laughed.

"Great minds think alike."

"Is he watching you?"

"Uh huh."

"Pretty close?"

"Yeah."

"Does he have that look on his face where he's trying to look serious but all you want to do is laugh?"

I laughed, "Yes."

"You better not be talking about me!" Logan warned.

"Oh believe me, we're not," I laughed.

"Nice come back," Riley joked.

"I try."

"So how'd you mess with him?"

I went in the other room, while Logan stayed in the kitchen, "He warned me that if you came down my stairs he would kill me, so I hollered up to_ you_ and told _you_ not to move, I told him I didn't know what happened last night, and a few other little things."

"Ni—ce, very impressive. I've got an idea, give him the phone back for a second."

"Ha-ha, okay," I went back to Logan and handed him the phone.

"Yes?" he asked Riley.

"Logan, can you please got outside for a minute or at least shut your eyes, I can't find my purse up here, or a few others things, so—"

"For the love of God!" he handed me the phone, "You two deserve each other! You're both pure evil! Evil! That's just—"

I laughed putting the phone back up to my ear, "You aren't so bad yourself."

"I've had practice," she laughed, " Now you wanna really get him?"

"Of course," I said going back into the other room.

"Okay, here's what you do… when you get off the phone with me say that you feel like I'm different than any other girl you've met, that with me you feel… complete so to say. And that you think you might finally be in love."

"Perfect, that will really get them… but Riley?"

"Yes."

"What if… never mind that's ridiculous…"

"What? What if what?"

"You have to promise not to laugh."

"I promise."

"Last night, when I saw you… I did feel like you were different, I've never met anyone else that's made me feel the way I did the moment I saw you… and that was before I even knew you were Logan's sister."

"Why would I laugh at you for that Bruce? That's one of the sweetest things anyone's ever said to me."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"So you don't think I'm some crazy billionaire playboy?"

"Now I never said that."

I laughed.

She continued, "Besides Bruce… maybe I… maybe I feel the same way…"

"Really?"

"Yes, before I even knew you were Bruce Wayne, I just… I felt like I could melt right there on the spot."

"When I saw you come out, there was this moment where I felt like time stopped. You looked so beautiful, I was stunned."

"Wow, here I thought that was only me," she laughed, "You looked pretty good yourself, but I expected such _an experienced man_ to be a more of a smooth talker."

"See that's the thing, I usually am, but with you it was different. It was like I just froze up and couldn't even think straight for the first ten minutes."

"Well I liked it."

"You still want me to say that to Logan?"

"We'll wait, plenty of time to play plenty of tricks on him."

"You sound pretty confident in this relationship."

"I am."

"That's good to know… by the way, do you know how many woman are going to hate you when this gets out?" I laughed.

"How many?"

"A lot, because you're going out with the most wanted man in all of Gotham," I joked, "Or at least that's what I'm told."

"Hmmmm, I think I can deal with that… what do you say we go to lunch today instead?"

I went back into the kitchen near Logan, "I'd like that, I'll pick you up around sa—y 12:30?"

"Sounds perfect to me, and Logan already told you where I am?"

I decided to play one last trick on Logan, "Of course I remember where you are. I was half sober you know."

"He's next to you huh," Riley said.

"I guess if you put it that way but that's only one person's perspective. And from what I remember you weren't so graceful ether after those last few drinks."

"Yep, just keep on going," she said.

"I'm not saying that. I mean seriously babe he is your older brother."

"Nice touch! That'll send him over," she laughed.

"I don't know if he can handle that yet love, he's so fragile. We'll wait."

"Wow, this is the beginning of a wonderful relationship."

"Hmmm, we haven't tried that yet."

"Home run! You're perfect!" she laughed.

"Seriously Bruce, seriously? I've got a few words for you two!"

"Ohhhh he's got a few words for us," I laughed.

"This is not funny!" Logan exclaimed funnily.

"It's actually is from our point of view and she's upstairs," I joked.

"Good-bye! I'm leaving!" he said going to the elevator.

"See you later brother!" I joked as he got in the elevator and flipped me off.

"Ohh that's harsh man! That hurts!"

The doors closed and he was gone.

"Did he leave?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Did he realize you still have his phone?"

"Nope…"

We both started busting out laughing.

"We're having way to much fun with this!" she laughed.


	4. 6 Months Later: Riley and Bruce's Day

**Chapter 4**

**6 Months Later…**

"Alfred I'm going to pick up Riley! I'll be back in a few hours!" I said picking up my keys.

"Master Wayne, aren't you not supposed to meet her until tonight?"

"Technically, yes. But I'm surprising her! Picking her up from her office, taking her to a unique lunch, and a few other things."

"Huh, alright. Have fun," Alfred smiled as I went in the elevator.

I put on my sunglasses, "Oh I will." The doors closed.

At Riley's office…

"Izzy, I'm gonna go crazy…" Riley said sitting at her desk.

Izzy looked over at her, "I thought you already were…"

"Very funny. But I'm serious! I mean; do you know what today is?"

"Friday?"

"Yes, but its not just any Friday."

"It's not?"

"It's Bruce and Me's sixth anniversary. Six months since we met at Logan's Gala. And o—h it's been s—o wonderful!"

"My god woman, settle down," Izzy came over to Riley's desk, "Riley look at me."

"Okay…"

"Now, for the last six months I have had to listen to you talk about how wonderful you and Bruce are. And how you love each other s—o much. I've seen the guy, he's come here, he loves you more than life itself. So for the last six months I've had to deal with you two lovebirds disgusting me," Izzy said sarcastically.

"You're just jealous."

"Maybe a little but how could I not be. He's hot, a billionaire, smart, romantic (at least to you)."

"He is romantic! Last week he sent me roses with a note and then Wednesday he br—"

"I know, I know, he came in and brought you lunch from your fav—orite place," Izzy said in a mocking tone.

Riley laughed and turned around back to her computer.

Izzy rolled her eyes and went back to her desk.

The doors opened but the girls didn't realize it, I came up behind Riley and covered her eyes.

She gasped and smiled.

"Guess who," I asked.

"U——m."

"Hi Bruce," Izzy said without even looking.

I uncovered Riley's eyes.

"Hi Izzy," I replied.

"Bruce! What are you doing here?" Riley exclaimed standing up.

"I know that we were supposed to have dinner tonight but I decided to come early and surprise you."

"A——w!" Riley threw her arms around me, "You're so sweet!"

"Well it is our Six Month Anniversary."

"You remembered?"

"How could I forget?" I exclaimed.

"See Izzy, Bruce is romantic."

"Oh ye—ah the guy has a calendar," she joked.

"Jeal—ous…" Riley said.

"So here's what I'm thinking… you let me take you out for a day of surprises all for you."

"But Bruce it should about you too."

"It is, I love seeing you happy," I smiled.

"You're so sweet."

We kissed.

Izzy rolled her eyes.

"I think Izzy can hold things done for a day, how about it Izzy? Ple—ase," Riley asked.

"Fine, but it's only for you Riley."

"Thank you Riley," I said as Riley got her jacket and purse.

"Uh huh. Have a good weekend Riley. See ya Monday!"

"By—e, you too!" Riley said as we headed to the doors and the elevator.

"So… where we going?"

"Surprise."

"Come on Hon, not even a little clue," Riley used her infamous puppy dog eyes.

"That's cheating."

"I never was one to play by the rules."

"I don't even know what to say," I laughed.

We went out to the building and to my car.

"We're going to a few places."

"You're killing me here," she laughed.

"Don't worry," I kissed her, "Our first stop is only a few minutes away, plus it has to do with food. Which I know you love."

"Yes, I'm starving."

We drove off to a small park I'd found a few weeks earlier. I had it setup for a little secret picnic for us.

We got out of the car and I covered her eyes.

"Yeah! First surprise," she exclaimed.

"You're going to love it."

I led her over to the spot where I had our stuff.

"Okay almost," I said quietly.

"Ok—ay," she said in anticipation.

"And he—re we are… open them," I said uncovering her eyes.

She gasped, "Bruce… this is… I don't even know what to say!"

"Thank you is always nice," I smirked, "Now come and sit down, foods getting cold." I led her to the blanket with the basket and everything on it.

She literally skipped over and sat down.

"You have to promise not to laugh, okay?" I said about to get out the food.

"I promise. Bruce this is so sweet, how could I laugh at you."

"Alright, so I got you're favorite food in all of Gotham, which I know is not exactly picnic food but it's your favorite so I pulled some strings and got us…" I pulled out the different shaped boxes.

"Wait a second… Maricharos! You brought us Maricharos."

"Yes, I did. I know, I know its pizza but its really good pizza."

"Why would this make me laugh? This has to be the best picnic in picnic history."

"And we haven't even ate yet."

"Good point," she said taking out a piece of pizza.

I took out a piece, "Here's to us," I said holding it up.

She smiled, "To us," she said holding it up.

We sat there for an hour; laughing, eating, not caring what else was going on in the world.

"Logan really did that?" I asked.

"I swear! He was once a ladies man," Riley joked.

"He still thinks he is," I laughed.

"You _are_ his best friend!" she laughed.

We stopped laughing and I remembered the second surprise, "I'll be right back," I jumped up and went to the car and took out another box. I went back and sat next to Riley.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Open it, it's your second surprise."

She took the box and smiled. She opened it up and immediately saw what it was. She looked up at me then down at it again, "Bruce?"

"Do you know what they are?"

"They plans to a house," she said getting them out, "A really big house."

"Wayne Manor… you know what happened and how we're rebuilding it?"

"Yes, yeah. Isn't it almost getting started?"

"There's one little problem."

"What?"

"You see, it's a pretty good sized house, you said it yourself. And it's just going to be Alfred and I—"

"Bruce… are you asking… me to move in?"

"Yes, well I want you to help with it too."

She tackled me down, "Whoa... is that a yes?"

We both laughed.

"How's this for a yes?" she took me into a deep kiss.

"I can deal with that…"

She jumped up.

"Where you going?" I laughed.

"To Wayne Manor, I mean, the grounds of Wayne Manor… you know what I mean."

"Okay, okay," I laughed picking up the blanket and boxes and ran over to the car.

"Come on, I want you to show me a tour of where everything will be."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, it's fascinating. Especially since I'll see it come from the ground up."

I started driving out of the lot and onto the street.

I took her hand, "You know I love you?"

"Yes, but not as much as I love you."

"Wanna bet?"

"Okay we're even. I know how much you love me Bruce. And you can never imagine how much I love you Bruce Wayne."

I couldn't help but smile, she was doing the same. It all seemed so perfect, for that few seconds it seemed as if nothing could go wrong between us… Riley was sitting there looking so beautiful… I looked over to her and she laughed again and blushed… then it all goes black…..

*****************************************************

*Hey guys! How's that for a cliffhanger? Hope you liked it! :-] Just a side note but think I'm gonna start swtching off the point of views for the rest. Like have one chapter be all Riley's POV on a day and then the next chapter all Bruce's POV for another day. :-] Thank you to everyone that has reviewed! And keep on reading :-]

The Crazy Author,

loverofbrucewayne :-]


	5. Inside Riley's Mind

**Chapter 5**

Logan ran down the hall and towards the rooms.

"Mr. Borden," Alfred said coming out of one of the rooms.

"Alfred," Logan said out of breathe, "Where are they?"

"She's in that one and he's across over here."

Logan tried to get in past Alfred but was stopped.

Alfred continued, "Logan I can't let you go in there."

"I have to. Alfred, that's my sister and my best friend—"

"I just can't—"

"Alfred, she is my little sister… my only sister and Bruce and her are all I have left… please…"

"I'm sorry Logan—"

"No," he said getting past Alfred, "I have to see them!" he said going into Riley's room, "I have to see—" he stopped when he saw Riley unconscious lying in the hospital bed, hooked up to multiple machines, "Oh my god… Riley…" he rushed to her side.

He took her hand in his, "Riley, Riley, come on wake up… wake up…"

Alfred came up slowly behind him, "It's no use Logan, she's been unconscious since the accident…"

"I can't believe this. They weren't even doing anything wrong…"

"They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"How long until she wakes up?"

"They, they don't know. It could be seconds, it could be years, there's no telling."

Logan put his head in his hands, "What about Bruce?"

"He's across the hall."

Logan ran over to Bruce's room.

"No, no, not him too!" Logan said seeing the unconscious Bruce.

He went to his side.

"He's been out since the accident too."

"Can they tell when he's going wake u at least?"

"Well, Bruce's injuries were not as critical as Riley's so he has a better chance of waking up sooner."

"You mean waking up at all."

"Unfortunately yes…"

"But why—? Who would do this?"

"They weren't doing anything wrong, just sitting at the stoplight. Then a SUV came speeding threw the intersection, tried to slam on his brakes and… slammed right into them. They never even saw it coming, like I said, just the wrong place at the wrong time."

Logan was scared to death and furious at the same time, he sat down and literally broke down crying. His two best friends, his only family left, were sliding further and further away from him…

**Riley's "Dream"…**

My eyes were closed, I could feel the cool summer breeze against my skin, I was sitting on the grass…

I opened her eyes to see Bruce next to me, with his warm arms around me.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asks.

"I love it more and more everyday," I said referring to the sunset.

"I meant you."

"You're too sweet," I said kissing him.

"You're perfect," he smiled.

"Not as much as you."

Bruce let out a breath; I rested my head on his chest.

I looked up at him, "I love you so much."

"I love you Ri'. More than anything or anyone in the world."

"Aw—w!"

"What? I do… You know what, I have a surprise for you."

I gasped in excitement, "Really?"

"Yes," he said getting out a rolled up piece of paper.

"What is it?" I asked as he handed it to me.

"Open it."

I opened it, "It's a… what is it?"

"A riddle, a clue."

"To what?"

"Let's find out." He said standing up and helping me up.

"Okay it say's," I smiled, "Follow the one that you love the most, to find the next clue but first make a toast… okay… lead the way love."

He took my hand and smiled. He led me to a little table with two champagne filled glasses and a note.

"I get it! A toast!" I said holding up my glass.

He picked up his, "Indeed, but what should we toast too?"

"Hmmmm, how about… that no matter what happens, as long as we have together and are in love, we'll be happy for eternity…"

"Deal," he said holding up his glass. We smiled and clinged the glass together, we both drank the champagne.

"Oh, the next clue!" I said picking up the note and sitting down my glass.

He sat down his glass and looked at the note while I read it, " Next go down the lover's path, which may be hard to find, but if you look closely, all worries will fade, and you will see how love is not blind."

I looked at Bruce.

He smiled at me, "Look around, try and find it."

"Okay," I laughed. I looked around everywhere, "Bruce I don't even know where to start."

"Come on, right over here," he said as I took his arm and he led me down the path that went threw the trees. Suddenly I saw it; a small area with candles lighting it.

"Bru—ce," I almost whispered.

"You like it?" he asked as we came to it.

"It's gorgeous."

"I was inspired," he winked.

"I think I get this one…"

"Really? Then what is it?"

"That… we will always be there to brighten each other's days."

"Uhhh, Sort of…"

"Huh?"

"It really represent's… that we will always be there for each other, in times of darkness and in time's of light, no matter how difficult we will always be each other's light."

"That is… so romantic…" I was engulfed with love, speechless.

"Only you would say that."

"Because only I know it."

"Good point."

"Bruce?" I said looking to the little table, it had a BIG box on it, "Are those—?"

"Yes, you're favorite chocolates."

"Aw—w, but wait… Honey these are See's, you always say that you hate See's and don't understand how I could ever love them."

"We—ll, they're starting to grow on me… besides, anything to make you happy."

"So you went out of you're way to go to get the candy that I know you hate, just for me?"

"Look in the box, I picked them out myself."

I picked up the big box and opened it, I gasped, " Are they all Butterscotch Squares?" I exclaimed.

"Your favorite."

I jumped and hugged him, "These are gonna last me forever!"

"More like a week."

"He—y!"

"It was just a joke."

"I know, I know."

"Look under the lid."

"Huh?"

"Just look."

I looked, another clue! Ahhhhh!!

I read it aloud, "Now that you know who knows you best, take a trip down memory lane, keep close it's cold, but be aware, some of these memories are not sane."

I busted out laughing, "I think I'm gonna like this one!"

"Oh you will!" he said taking me back out to the path and we continued down it. After a minute I saw a little balcony, "Here we are."

We went onto it.

"DO you get it?"

I shook my head,

"It's like when we first met, out on the balcony—"

"At Logan's party!" I finished his sentence.

"Exactly."

"Where did you think of this?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out… Look," he said pointing to a little table on the other side.

"Bruce, they're pictures; pictures of us together. Where did you find all these?" I laughed.

"I have my sources," he smirked putting his arms around me.

"Look there's Valentine's day, when you took me out onto the rooftop. And there's Logan's Birthday! Remember how he got so drunk that he almost got a concussion after falling of the table! One minute he's fine, the next he thinks he can table dance!" we laughed, then I saw something, "And there's… Bruce… that's not us… is that?"

"Yes."

"My parents, where did find this?"

"Logan."

"I miss them so much… This is from there wedding, look at them Bruce, so happy."

"Just like us someday…"

"I can only dream… "

"I wish they could see the stunning woman you've become, they're probably watching over you right now."

"…. And Bruce, that's your parents!"

"Uh huh, that was on they're wedding day too."

"Oh Bruce, you're mother looks gorgeous! And your father's so handsome, I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

We laughed.

I saw the next note.

"Yeah!" I read it aloud, "This will be your last stop on your journey of today, though with good luck new adventures could be on their way… wow, Hun, that's deep!"

"You said it yourself, I'm pretty good at this whole romantic thing… now this next one I need you to close your eyes, I'll lead you."

I closed my eyes and held out my hands, "Ready!"

"Okay, come one," he said leading my along the way. After a minute he let go, "One second…" he then took my right hand, "Open them," he whispered.

I gasped, "Oh my… a trail of rose petals!"

"Uh huh."

"And my favorite roses! Red and yellow. You remembered!"

"How could I forget?"

"Come on I wanna see what at the end!" I said running.

We were suddenly out of the trees and to a stairway down to the beach.

I looked at him confused.

He gripped my hand and went ahead of me, "Follow me," he almost whispered.

I could have melted then and there, yes using his own words about me.

The petals went all the way down the staircase, it was nearly dark but I say lighten up torches on the beach, _how romantic!_ I thought.

We reached the bottom and he led me near the torches.

"Bruce… this is amazing…"

"It's all for you… the love of my life…" he cooed.

I then saw a little fire set up with a blanket and a few other things.

I could not speak…

We stopped next to the fire.

He took a bouquet of roses from the basket on the blanket.

Red and yellow roses!

Bruce looked at me and took my hands, "Ri', ever since I first met you on the balcony, I knew there was something about you… something different. I was nervous around you, I worried about the weirdest things, but I later realized that it was love. I now know that in order for me to go on, I have to have you beside me. This past year has been absolutely incredible, irreplaceable, I don't know any other way to describe it but… love," he handed me the roses, "…What I'm trying to say is that, Riley I love you. I know I've said it a million times, but I'll say it a billion more before I even think twice, even then I'll know that no mater what I tell myself I can't go on without expressing it…"

I was looking at the roses when I noticed something… something shining… something that looked a lot like… oh my gosh...

Bruce picked out the rose with the shining on it, and smiled to me.

I was almost crying.

"Riley Borden," he took the shiny object off the rose. He handed me the rose, while getting down to one knee. Now I was crying, he whispered, "… Will you marry me?"

Silence… "….Yes," I whispered, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I tried to exclaim but I couldn't, I was so happy!"

He put the ring on me and stood up.

He took me into a passionate kiss, and then picked me up and trilled me around. We laughed.

"Riley Borden, I love you!" he exclaimed trilling me.

"Bruce Wayne, I love you more!"

He smiled as he stopped trilling me and let me down, this time I kissed him.

"So… you must re—ally love me," he laughed.

"I love both of you," I winked.

"Good thing, cause you marry one and you get both."

"Besides, maybe I like a man in a mask. It's kind of mysterious you know?" I smiled.

"Hmmm, I'll have to remember that…"

I couldn't stop smiling, "I am the future Mrs. Bruce Wayne. A lot of women are going to hate me even more when this gets out, you _are_ the most wanted man in all of Gotham," I smirked, "Or at least that's what I think."

"How will you go outside without worrying about them taking you out o get to me?"

"I have a little… guardian angel, or more like, guardian vigilante on my side, plus… who said anything about going outside? I think I'll be just as happier, actually happier inside… if you know what I mean…" I winked.

"Wow, who are you and what have you done with Riley?"

"Oh you mean Riley Borden? Yeah, she's gone, you see," I got close to him and whispered, "I'm Riley Wayne."

"Hmmm, so _Riley Wayne_, how different are you and Ms. Borden?"

"Very, very different…"

"Uh huh…"

"I think that I'm smarter, hotter, a lot more fun than her, plus I can do things she would never do… "

"I' guess that I'll just have to be the judge of that."

"Indeed you will," I said as he swept my into a kiss, yet again, I was lost in his embrace…

The doctor came in to check on Riley, Logan was now with her.

"Anything new?" Logan asked.

The doctor looked over her charts and then at Riley's machines, "It looks like her vitals are going wild, one second they are fine and the next the are either almost gone or up to high."

"That's bad isn't it? I've been told there's no way of telling when she'll wake up."

"From the looks of things, she's in a deep sleep right now… and there's no telling how deep she'll go into it…"

A nurse ran in, "Doctor!"

"What is it?" the Doctor responded.

"It's Mr. Wayne, He's going off the charts—"

"What does mean? Is he waking up?" Logan asked.

"Or falling deeper," the three rushed to Bruce's room.


	6. Inside Bruce's Mind

**Chapter 6**

**Bruce's "Dream"…**

I opened my eyes to see that I was sitting inside on a couch; there was a fireplace in front of me. It was Christmas Eve; the Christmas tree was lit up, presents underneath it, candles lit up around the room. I looked over to Riley resting next to me. She looked up.

"Merry Christmas Bruce," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas Ri'. And Happy Anniversary."

"I can't believe we've been married two years…"

"I can. It's been the best two years of my life."

"So much has happened; we got married on Christmas, rebuilt Wayne manor, you took Wayne Enterprises to new unknown heights, criminals are slowly disappearing in fear of Batman."

"It couldn't get any better."

"It can always get better."

"Yes, it could. I almost forgot, I have a present for you."

"Oh Bruce, you don't have to give me anything. Besides Christmas is tomorrow!," she laughed, "And as long as I wake up next to every mourning and go to sleep by you every night, I'll always know how much you love me."

I handed her a little blue box from my pocket.

She opened it, "It's beautiful, Bruce I'm speechless… thank you."

"Your welcome," I kissed her cheek, "Here," I got the necklace out of the box and showed it to her. "You see, that one is you," I said pointing to one diamond, "That one is me," I said pointing to the one next to it, "And when we start a family, we can add more."

"That's so sweet. Where did you think of it?"

"I was in the store—"

"Not just any store," she joked.

"Okay, I was in Tiffany's, Satisfied?" I said sarcastically.

"Uh huh," she said cuddling up close and looking up at me.

"And I was looking for the perfect thing for you, then I saw these wedding rings were you add a diamond to them every year. And I thought, hey, if you can do that with rings about years? Why can't you do it with rings about us instead? So I asked the salesperson and she was showing me how people do that with members of their family, where they add a diamond to represent each member. Then I saw this necklace and immediately thought it would be perfect. So now when we start a family, we can add a new one for each of them."

"You really love me don't you?" she smiled.

"I do, in an uncountable number of ways."

"So when we start a family you'll be happy?"

"Of course, I'll always be happy with you."

"Good."

"What are you so happy about?" I said funnily.

"Oh nothing, just Christmas spirit," she smiled; I could tell she was joking.

"Really… why do I not believe that?" I laughed.

"I have a present for you too," she smiled.

"Hmmm, but you said Christmas was tomorrow," I said sarcastically.

She got up and ran to the tree, picked up a box and ran back over, "Here ya go," I took it and started opening it, "Open it faster," she laughed.

I unwrapped it and say what it was, "Riley, I love it. It's going right on my desk."

It was a framed picture of us a few weeks earlier at a benefit we had to go to.

"Do you really like it? I wasn't sure and then I heard you say that you wished you had more pictures of us for your office and everything—"

"I absolutely love it."

"That's a good thing…. Hey let's have some hot chocolate!"

"Now that sounds good," I smiled, "I'll go get it." I got up and went to the kitchen. When I came back with the hot chocolate, Riley was at the fireplace putting up our stockings.

"I almost forgot," I said sitting the cups on the table.

"I didn't," she smirked.

I went over to her and helped her put them up, she was putting up hers, it read Riley in cursive. Then I reached in the box and pulled out mine, which of course read Bruce in cursive. I turned around to get our hot chocolates and when I turned around I handed her hers.

"Thank you," she smiled taking it.

"Your welcome," I said as I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

She put her head back on my chest, "You have another surprise."

"I do?" I said looking down confused at her.

She laughed and pointed at the fireplace.

I looked at it trying to figure it out; there was the fireplace, the picture and candles on the mantle, Riley's stocking, my stocking, a blank stocking, the picture above the—, I looked back, _a blank stocking?_ I thought to myself.

"Riley… are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

She lit up excited, "Surprise!"

I looked down at her, "Wait a second… you mean—?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god, I—, this is wonderful! I can't believe it!" I hugged her as tight as I could.

"Merry Christmas."

"We're really gonna be parents!"

"You're going to be the best father in the world," she said giddily.

"You're going to be the best mother in the universe!"

"I love you Riley Wayne."

"I love you Bruce Wayne!"

I kissed her, and then laughed.

"I can't wait to tell everyone."

"Me neither!"

"How long have you known?"

"About a week."

"How far along are you?"

"Almost three months," she smiled.

"So you've known for a week and didn't tell anyone?"

"Yes, well, I wanted to tell you first, and I then I thought, what's a better Christmas, Anniversary present than telling the man you love that he is going to be a father!"

"This is the best Christmas ever!" I said picking her up and trilling her.

"I'm so relieved," she laughed.

"Why?"

"I wasn't sure how you were going to react! I didn't know if you'd be happy or mad or—"

"Riley, Riley, I love you. I would be crazy not to love you. And I can't wait to share a family with you."

She hugged me tighter.

"So that's why you wouldn't drink the champagne last night?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were mad at me!" I laughed.

"No! I could never be mad at you!... Without a good reason," she laughed.

"Well let's hope I never give you a good reason!" I joked.

We both laughed, I kissed her again, "I love you!" and then I knelt down to her stomach, "And I love you," I whispered. I stood back up and held her tight to me…

The doctor, the nurse, Alfred, and Logan were standing by Bruce's hospital bed.

"The good news is, he is most likely waking up unlike what we thought earlier," the doctor said.

"Will he wake up before Riley?" Logan asked.

"Yes."

"He's going to go crazy seeing her like that…"

"He's strong, we can only hope he understands everything," Alfred added.

"One of you should stay the night which each of them in case they wake up," the doctor said.

"I'll stay with Bruce," Logan said, "When he wakes up, he'll need to know everything. Specifically about my sister."

"I'll stay with Riley," Alfred said.

The doctor and nurse headed out and down the hall.

Alfred and Logan nodded to each other and Logan went to sit down next to Bruce's bed, "Be strong, Bruce. Be strong."

He looked across the hall to see Alfred with Riley, Logan sighed and sat back in his chair. It was going to be a long night…


	7. An Unimaginable Nightmare

**Chapter 7**

**Later that night…**

**In Bruce's Mind…**

I was out on a rooftop looking over Gotham, it was a slow night, almost creepy. I knew something was wrong but I couldn't figure it out…

Suddenly my phone rang, I answered, "Alfred?"

"Master Wayne," Alfred said, his voice was almost shaking.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Sir, there's been a break in at the Manor…"

"Is everyone okay?"

"I—, Sir, They—"

"Alfred, are Riley and Audrey okay?"

"Audrey is okay but Riley—"

"No, no, I'm coming there."

I hang up the phone and went as fast as I could home to the manor.

The police were not there yet; Alfred knew not to call them until after I arrived.

I ran in as fast as I could taking off my mask.

"Alfred! Alfred!"

"Master Wayne—"

I ran up the stairs, "Where are they?"

"In here sir."

I ran in to see Riley unconscious and Audrey in her crib.

"No…" I said almost inaudible. I ran to her and dropped to her side. I ran my fingers through her hair, "No, Riley… Ri' come on Hun wake up, I know you're going to be okay…"

No response… "Alfred what happened?"

"I'm not sure sir. It happened so fast. Ms. Wayne was in here putting Audrey down to sleep and I suddenly her glass and her yell, the next thing I knew I was upstairs and she was unconscious with Audrey next to her crying…"

"So they escaped."

"Unfortunately…"

"Damn it… I can't lose her Alfred, we need to get her to the hospital, fast…"

"Master Wayne, it's too—"

"No! Alfred, no. Go get the car, I'll change and get Riley downstairs, I need you to go out and get the car ready, I'll take her to the hospital, you stay here with Audrey."

Alfred knew it was too late but he also knew how much I loved Riley. He nodded and went downstairs.

I had Riley to the hospital with twenty minutes… I explained what had happened, I kept praying that she would wake up and be fine, but I knew she would not. The doctor's rushed her back; I followed them holding her hand until they went into the operating room.

They spent hours in there trying to help her, but it was too late.

The doctor came out, "Mr. Wayne."

I ran over, "Yes."

"Your wife is awake," my heart sank, thank god, I thought. "But we've done everything we can, she wont make it through the night sir."

"But—, I… I want to see her."

"Of course…"

I ran into her room, she was barely conscious, "Oh my god… Riley…"

"Bruce?" she rasped.

"It's me Ri', don't worry I'm right here," I went to her side and took her hands in mine.

"Bruce, I'm so sorry, I was protecting Audrey, they came in so fast. I never even really saw them. Is she okay?"

"Audrey's fine, Alfred has her at the Manor."

"I'm going to die aren't I? I can feel it…"

"No, no, you're not going to die, you can't leave me, not like this…"

"Bruce, I need you be strong okay? I need you to be there for Audrey okay?"

"Don't talk like that Ri', please—"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

She flinched in pain, "Don't let anything happen to her Bruce, I know you wont but please, just promise me—"

"Riley—"

"I don't have much time left… just please… promise me you'll live on, teach Audrey to be strong like you… tell her I love her… I love you…"

I could barely speak, "I… I promise…" the machines started beeping faster, "No, no, no, not yet. Come on hold on a little longer."

"I'm so glad I got to see your face one… last time…"

"Riley."

The nurses came in and started doing things to the machines and Riley's I.V.

"I'll never forget you, Riley."

"Thank you… Bruce, for…. For everything… I love you and Audrey… so much…"

"Thank you Riley," I backed of a little but still held her hand as the machines beeped even faster.

"I'm right here honey, right here," I rasped watching her.

She nodded her head and looked at me, "Don't… let go… Tell me… tell me it's going to be okay…"

"I'll never let go, never…" I took a breathe, "It's going to okay, I'm right by you…" I was almost crying.

"Goodbye Bruce… I… I… love you…" Suddenly her eyes started closing, the machines stopped and there was a long sound. The nurses turned them off and walked out. Riley's hand fell limp in my hand.

That's when I lost it; crying uncontrollably, holding her hands tight to me, I rest my head by her side…

Logan was watching Bruce, Good god, he thought. _What the hell is going through his head? _Logan had been watching Bruce's vitals' go up and down. Suddenly Bruce moved a little, Logan sat up straight, Bruce moved again.

"Oh my god…" Logan whispered. He then looked at Bruce.

Suddenly, Bruce's eyes opened, he was breathing heavily and looking around fastly, he just kept thinking, _where am I?_

"Bruce? Bruce? It's okay man, you're okay."

Bruce stopped and looked at Logan, "Logan… where am I?"

"The hospital… you were in an accident. You've been out for a day and a half…"

"What about Riley?"

"She's… she's across the hall, still out."

"I, I had a nightmare; there had been a break in at the manor, Riley was knocked out protecting Audrey, I took he to the hospital but she, she—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Bruce takes a breath. Slow down, it's okay, it was just a dream. Now what are you talking about, who's Audrey?"

"Audrey… Audrey was our daughter…"

"Oh… that's… it's okay, everything is going to be fine."

Bruce nodded.

"You need your rest."

"Okay… I don't have the energy to argue it so okay," he laughed.

Logan laughed, "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back, but Logan?"

"Yes."

"I, I don't want to sleep, I need to think—"

"Alright, alright… need any help thinking?"

"Funny, but I'm serious. I'm worried about Riley… I need to talk to you about something…"

"Okay."

"But you have to promise em not to tell anyone, especially Riley…"

"Ok—ay," Logan said confused.


	8. I need to talk to you about something

**Chapter 8**

Bruce did his best to sit up, "Logan, the other day was Riley's and I's anniversary."

"Your six, congratulations again," Logan smiled.

"Thank you. You see I had the whole day planned out. I went to her work in the mourning and surprised her, took her to the park and had her favorite food waiting for us, I asked her to move in with me, and help me rebuild Wayne Manor."

"Wow, what did she say?"

"About me asking her to move in?"

"About it all," he laughed.

"Well, she loved it all, and said yes to moving in. She was up and to the car before I could even think. She wanted to go straight to the grounds of Wayne Manor and start thinking of how to rebuild it. We were on our way there when it happened. The last thing I remember is her telling me how much she loves me, then we both laughed, I looked over to see her smiling, then it all goes black. It was all going so perfect; it could've been so perfect… I guess it just wasn't the right time…"

"What do you mean Bruce?"

"I had planned to take her to dinner later that light, on the rooftop of the condo building. It was going to be so beautiful; Light's all around, a table where we'd eat dinner, a candle and some of her favorite roses, then after dinner I was gonna do it."

Logan put the pieces together and looked up to Bruce, "You were gonna ask her?"

"Yeah," Bruce laughed lightly, "Like I said, I guess it just wasn't the right time."

"Bruce, I know for a fact that she loves you more than anything in the world. I know that some people might think six months is to soon, but with you two, it's different. I've seen you two together, it's like you've known each other for a lifetime. She's my little sister, and over the years I have disapproved of every guy she's ever been interested in even you, no offence."

"None taken."

"But then I watched the two of you fall in love right before my eyes, and I realized… that I wouldn't let or want anyone else in the world to marry my little sister…"

"Thank you Logan, that means a lot to me."

"Your welcome, I meant every word."

"Can you please g check on Riley for me, I just want to know she's okay…"

Logan stood up, "Off course, I'll be right back." He smiled and went out and into Riley's room.

Bruce took a deep breath; he couldn't stop thinking about Riley; _is she okay? What do I do if she's not? What if I lose her? I can't lose her like this; I would rather die than live a life without Riley…_

Logan went in to her room to find the nurse checking on her.

"How's she doing?"

The nurse turned to Logan, "Okay, just okay. She's finally relaxing but that doesn't mean she'll come out of it soon. But it does make it easier for us to keep her stable."

"That's good… Mr. Wayne just woke up. He seems okay."

"Oh I'll go and check on him," she smiled going to Bruce's room.

Logan looked at Riley and took her hand in his, "Hey sis. It's me, Logan. I uh… I just talked to Bruce. He woke up, he wanted me to come in and check on ya. He loves you so much Riley. And I know you love him back more than anything in the world. Please, just, don't leave us… don't leave him like this… if you can hear me, squeeze my hand…" nothing happened, " please, do anything, give me a sign…" he closed his eyes and let go of her hand.

He started to walk away but stopped at the door for a second… he thought he heard something, he turned to look at Riley, nothing had changed. But it had started raining outside the window. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"You always love the rain… I'll take that as a sign…" he turned for the door and went to Bruce's room.

"How was she? Anything new? When will she wake up? Has she—?"

"Steady tiger… she's okay. She hasn't woke up yet but has been showing small signs of improvement."

"But still, they're signs of improvement."

"Exactly," Logan nodded and sat down.

"You look exhausted Logan, get some sleep."

"If you insist," Logan joked sitting back in the chair, "Wake me up if anything happens with Riley."

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

Logan laughed, "Night Bruce."  
Bruce laughed, "Night Logan."

"Hey Bruce?"

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know, when you do ask my sister to marry you, and I know you will, I'll be proud to say that you're my brother-in-law."

"Thanks Logan."

"Anytime," Logan said closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Bruce sat up for a minute before trying to get some sleep.

It was all going to be fine, he thought to himself, I just need to take it easy and relax. All I can do is hope that Riley comes through this all okay. Then we can move on from this and hopefully be happy together. What am I thinking, of course we'll be happy together. We're in love, if she loves me a quarter of as much as I love her, then there is no worries. I know she loves me, so just please Ri'… wake up… I'll do anything, just please, wake up and let me see your beautiful face; that priceless smile, those glicining blue eyes, indescribable way of making me do anything no matter how crazy it seems at first.

He then fell asleep and dreamed of the night the two of them met at the party….

Bruce heard the door open behind him; he turned around to see a woman coming out.

"Oh sorry, I didn't think anyone else was out here," she laughed beginning to go back in.

"No… I mean, it's okay."

She was absolutely gorgeous; tall, brunette hair, blues I think. She came up to stand by the railing by him.

"I thought I was the only one who escaped from these things," she laughed…..


	9. If Christian Bale came to the door!

**Chapter 9**

**In Riley's Dreams**

Riley sat in the den of Wayne Manor, waiting for her husband to get home. Usually she would go to sleep but not tonight.

Tonight she wanted to see him the second he came in, she had a weird feeling that something was going to happen… something bad. But she got those a lot, and most of them time they turned out to be nothing.

Besides it was a Friday night, which meant the next day was Saturday, which no work until Monday…

It had started raining; she had as many lights on in the manor as possible. She hated storms, especially by herself.

The lightning flashed outside once form, followed by a cringing crack of thunder, she jumped.

She went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate; she never was the coffee type. She glanced at the clock, 4:48 AM.

Bruce should be getting back pretty soon, she thought to herself smiling as she put the cup of water in the microwave.

She got out the chocolate mix and put it in her cup after if was just the right temperature for her liking.

She headed back to the couch and grabbed the remote to turn the T.V. up.

She's been watching random FX and HBO movies all night; so far she'd watched No Reservations, The Prestige, and was now onto some movie called Equilibrium. She'd never heard of it before but it seemed a little like the Matrix would was good, plus it had that hot Christian Bale guy…

She glanced at the clock, 5:24 AM. The rain was getting heavier but luckily the sun would be rising soon.

The movie was just getting good… Riley was all cuddled up in her blankets on the couch…

She didn't hear Bruce come up the elevator, he already had changed down in the cave so that he wouldn't have to take the suit back down, he spotted Riley on the couch and snuck up behind her. He went up and rested his head on the back of the couch, "Isn't it a little early for you?"

Riley jumped up, blankets going everywhere; luckily the hot chocolate was safe on the table beside the couch. She turned to him and laughed, " Gosh! Bruce, don't scare me like that!"

He came round and sat on the couch as she sat back down.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. What are you doing up so early?"

"I never went to sleep…"

"Ri', you never went to sleep?! You must be exhausted. Why?"

"Well, I wanted to see you right when you came in, I missed you."

"I know how much you hate these storms too," she nodded her head.

He hugged her, and they smiled, "Well you're here now so I'm okay."

Bruce looked at the T.V. and rolled his eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"How many?"

"How many what?"

"How many Christian Bale movies tonight?"

"Only two…"

"Only two," he said sarcastically, "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"It's the truth… besides the other one didn't have him in it…"

"Yeah it probably had that Eckhart guy in it huh?"

"They're really good actors if you'd just give them a chance."

"Oh you mean the two actors you've got the hots for… seriously, I can guarantee you, if Christian Bale came to the door right now and asked you to go out with him, you'd go and never come back," he laughed.

"Ahhhhhh honey, I would never do that to you. I love you more than anything or one in the world!" she kissed him, " … Besides, Christian Bale's married… Now Aaron Eckhart—!" she smirked.

"Okay, okay I get it," he laughed, " I brought that one on myself."

Riley snuggled up to him, "Yes you did."

"You know I'm kinda hungry…"

"Me too, let's go see what's in the kitchen," Riley hoped up, Bruce behind her and went to the kitchen. They searched a few minutes…

"I can't find anything," she laughed.

"Keep looking," he laughed back.

"I can't make up my mind if I want dinner or breakfast, what do you think?"

"Well…." He came over to her, "I was thinking that maybe dessert would be the best…"

"Bruce Wayne, are you trying to seduce me?" she said sarcastically pretending to be surprised.

"No, no, no, you see if I was trying to seduce you I would first do this," he said kissing her, "Then I would do this," he said sweeping her into his arms, she smiled, "and then, I'd do this," he said carrying here out of the kitchen and to the stairs as he put her down, kissing her constantly, "So tell me Riley Wayne, am I seducing you?"

She pretended to think for a moment, "You're trying, but you don't need to," she went up the stairs before him and ran to the top.

He laughed a little, "Beat that Christian Bale," he joked running up to her and beginning to kiss her again as he swept her back into his arms.

****************************************

Hey everybody! Thank you sooo much for the awesome reviews so far! Sorry if the story's a little confusing right now, but don't worry, it's about to get good! More "Real" Bruce/Riley is on the way! (By real i mean both of them fully conscious) :-) Please continue reading and reviewing! I don't know what of the stuff you like unless you tell me so pllleeaassee review :-)

The Crazy Author,

LoverOfBruceWayne


	10. An Old, Worn Out, Red TShirt

**Chapter 10**

**One Week Later…**

Bruce was released from the hospital after a week and had now been there waiting for Riley to wake up. He never left her side; constantly talking to her as if she could somehow hear him.

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

"You should go home. Get some sleep, I can stay here and watch her," Logan said to me.

"I'm fine Logan. I'm not leaving her until she opens her eyes and tells me to. Even then I won't want to because I love her so much."

"Bruce… I can't make you do anything. But I can tell you that she would want you to."

I ran my hand through my hair and closed my eyes. I thought to myself, _why is this so hard? Why can't she just wake up and tell me what the right thing to do is?_

"Maybe I should."

"I'll be right here. I'll call you if anything happens okay?"

I stood up and Logan came over to me, "It's gonna be okay."

I nodded.

"I know it is. She's gonna wake up, she's gonna tell you how much she loves you, the two of you are gonna get married and then who knows what," Logan smiled.

"Thanks Logan."

"No problem."

"And that's all only if she says yes," I smirked.

"Oh believe me, she will," Logan winked and sat down.

I leaned down to Riley's side, "I'll be right back, I love you Ri'"

I nodded to Logan, he nodded back and I walked out taking one last look back at Riley and then reluctantly leaving.

I went home to find Alfred there.

"Master Wayne."

"Alfred."

"I see Mr. Borden talked to you."

"Yes he did, convinced me to come home for the rest of the night and get some rest, wash up. I'm going back first thing in the mourning."

"Good."

I headed up to my room. I took a look around, took off my jacket and sat it on the chair. I saw the picture of Riley next to my bed. I picked it up and sat down on the bed.

The picture was from a few months ago at a birthday party for Logan. She looked so beautiful and happy. I missed seeing her like that. It had only been a little over a week but for me it was like a lifetime…

I sat down the picture and went into the bathroom; I looked in the mirror. Whoa, I thought, Logan wasn't being sarcastic the day before when he said I looked like hell. My hair was going every which way, my shirt was wrinkled and un-tucked, I had dark circles around my eyes from not sleeping.

I took a quick shower and went to my closet for some pajamas. I was looking when I saw some an old, worn out red t-shirt on the floor, I knelt down to the floor and picked it up…

**Flashback…**

**2 months earlier…**

"Ri' what are you doing in my closet?" I laughed.

"Oh nothing…"

"Well, I think that nothing is really a something," I joked standing up and going to my closet as she came out.

"You like?" She asked doing a twirl.

"Is that my shirt?" I laughed.

"Uh huh," she smiled.

"Okay if you're going to wear one of my shirts, at least pick a good one."

"I like this one," she pouted as I put my arms around her waist.

"Why? It's old and worn out. Not to mention it's faded."

"I like it okay? It's comfy. It's my favorite color, plus it smells like you."

"Your favorite color's red?"

"Yep."

"I never knew that."

"What your favorite color, Bruce?"

"Hmmmm," I said pretending to think, "I would have to say…" I looked down at her, "Red."

She smirked, "I wonder where you thought of that one."

"It just sort of came to me," I said lifting her chin with my hand and kissing her…

**End of Flashback…**

I snapped out of the daze I was in and looked at the old shirt in my hand. I smiled a little and put it on with some pajama pants and took a look in the mirror. She was right about one thing, this shirt is pretty comfortable. I walked back into the bedroom and was about to lie down when I remembered something. I went over to my jacket and reached in the pulling out the little velvet box. I then went back to the bed and opened the box; inside was the ring I was going to give Riley when I proposed to her. I held the open box in my hand and laid down on the bed eventually drifting off to sleep…


	11. I woke up to an annoying ringing sound

**Note: ****I wrote this listening to the song "Linger" by The Cranberries. Sorta goes with it : )**

**Chapter 11**

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of an annoying ringing sound. I suddenly realized it was my cell phone and leaped up running to get it on my dresser.

"Hello?"

"Bruce, it's Logan."

"What it is? Is Riley okay?"

"You gotta get down here."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, Bruce… She's waking up man."

"I'm on my way," I hung up my phone and ran to my closet to change into some jeans and put on some shoes, I then ran out the door and to the car. I raced to the hospital (thankfully it was to early in the mourning for any cops in Gotham to be caring about speeders, they had bigger worries during the dark hours, especially since Batman had not been seen in around a week).

I ran in the hospital and into the elevator, which was going slower than ever of course. The second the doors opened I ran out and down the hall to Riley's room.

I opened the door and bust in.

The doctor was standing on one side of her bed; Alfred and Logan were on the other side.

I then looked to Riley, she looked exactly the same but then… she opened her eyes slowly. I rushed to her side.

"Bruce…" she rasped.

"Riley," I took her hand in mine and ran my other hand through her hand.

The doctor, Alfred, and Logan all smiled and went out of the room.

I kissed Riley. I had never been so happy in my entire life.

"I thought I'd lost you," I whispered.

**Riley's P.O.V.**

"I could never leave you," I smiled. I looked closely at him, was he crying? "Bruce, are you crying?"

"A little," he laughed, "I… I… love you so much."

I laughed a little, "I love you."

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that…"

"Bruce, are you okay? They said we were in an accident and that I've been in a coma for over a week—"

"I'm fine. I'm just glad you're okay."

"You're to sweet."

"I'm nothing compared to you."

"Logan told me how you wouldn't leave me, he said that you finally left last night. I was so scared when you weren't here, that's when they told me about the accident, then I thought you were dead cause Logan hadn't told me about you and—"

"Shhhhhh," he said sitting beside me holding me close, "It's okay, I'm here now. I'll never leave you again, never. I would die for you."

"I… Bruce I don't want to ever leave you… I want to grow old with you and have a family with you and I just… I can't imagine my life continuing without you."

"I feel the same way about you."

"You do?"

"Of course."

"But Bruce, I'm not perfect, I don't deserve you. You can have any woman in Gotham, why me?"

"Because I don't want any woman in Gotham… I want you…" he said kissing me again.

I know it's short but I really wanted to get this part in and I didn't want to forget it lol Hope you enjoy it.


	12. I Can't Live Through That, Not Again

**Chapter 12**

**Later that day…**

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

Riley had finally just fell asleep, I was sitting beside her in the chair when the doctor came in.

"I see she's doing well," the doctor whispered. I nodded. "Can I talk to you out here?"

"Of course," I said standing and following her out to the hallway.

"Since Riley has woke up we have been able to run a few more test."

"Anything new?"

"Yes, actually that's what I needed to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"We need to do a body scan to make sure but we think that we may have found something."

"Cancer? A tumor?"

"Cancer, stomach cancer to be exact."

My heart sank, just when I thought it was all okay, my world crashed down once more. I looked at Riley threw the window. "H—… How long… does she have?"

"Well you see, luckily the cancer is still in the early stages. Plus it is what we call Subtotal Gastrectomy. Which means that the cancer is only in the lower part of the stomach right now."

"You didn't answer my question," I said bluntly.

"Because it still in the early stages we can do surgery but it won't be easy and it will co—"

"We'll do it."

"But Mr. Wayne, there are some risk and it will cost a good amount of money."

"Money isn't a problem. That is the woman I love in there, and I will do anything I can to keep her alive."

The doctor paused for a minute and looked at me, "When she wakes up I'll explain it all to her."

"No… I'll do it. It will be easier for her to hear it from someone close to her."

The doctor nodded, "I'll be back in a few hours to check up on her, if you need anything just have the desk page me," she said turning around and going back down the hall.

I looked threw the window at Riley, I couldn't move. I was literally paralyzed. I didn't know what t do. Do I go in and wake her up to tell her? Do I go in and wait for her to wake up? Do I wait and let the doctor's do it? I sat down outside the room and put my head in my hands. I was sitting there was at least fifteen minutes until I heard a familiar voice.

"Bruce? You okay?" Logan said standing next to me.

I kept my head in my hands, "Every time I think it's gonna turn around and be okay… it all crashes down and I… I don't know what to do anymore Logan."

"You're scaring me man. What do you mean? What happened?"

I looked up to him, "She has cancer Logan, cancer."

"Oh my god," he almost whispered, "How bad is it? How long does she have?"

"The doctor said it's in the early stages and that they can do a surgery. But there are risks and I don't know if I can take risking losing her again…"

"What type of risks?"

"Doctor didn't say, but that just scares me more."

Logan looked in to see Riley, "I think she's waking up…"

I stood up, "I have to tell her, she needs to hear it from someone like you or me instead of one of these doctors."

"You go tell her Bruce, I'll be down the hall if you need me."

I nodded, "Give me a few minutes then come in, unless I come and get you."

"Of course."

I started to go in the room but I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see it was Logan still. "You can do it, I know how hard it is telling someone you love that they're life could end. You're both strong people, and together the two of you can get threw anything."

"Thank you Logan, that means a lot to me."

We smiled and I went in the room as Logan exited down the hall.

I took a breath and sat next to Riley. I ran my hand threw her hair. Her eyes began to flutter open.

**Riley's P.O.V.**

My eyes slowly opened, Bruce was beside me, his hand on my cheek. "Hey you," I whispered half asleep.

"Hi…" he smiled, "You know I love you, right?"

I laughed a little, "Of course, you only tell me every chance you get. But I love that about you; you never let me forget it."

"I'll do anything for you; I'll risk my life for you, do my bets to give you anything you ever need and want, I'll always make you happy when you aren't, I meant what I said earlier when I said I'd die for you…"

"You okay?" I asked. He looked down, took a breath, and then looked back at me, "Babe you can tell me anything."

"I… need to tell you something," he said taking my hands in his. I sat up straight and tried to figure out what was wrong with Bruce.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You… You're… I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to tell you what they told me." I nodded my head. "The doctors need to do a scan or two to make sure but they think that you… have cancer."

I gasped a little, I squeezed Bruce's hands in mine_, what?_ I thought to myself, _but how?_ "But… I—…"

"There is a surgery to get rid of it, since it's still in early stages, but there are risk."

I was still lost for words. "I… I want to get rid of it…" was all I could barely say.

He stood up and sat next to me holding me tight, I laid my head on his chest.

"I'm right here okay, I'm not leaving you. I don't care if you tell me to leave, I'm not. We can get threw this, together. We're strong… You don't have to say anything, I understand… I can't lose you Ri', I just can't. I love you too much. I almost lost you once, I can't do that again."

"Promise Bruce, promise me that you'll never leave, please."

"I promise you, now and forever," he kissed my forehead.

I cried for what seemed like forever, just sitting there in Bruce's arms as he spoke words of encouragement to me; that we could do it, that he would always love me no matter what. And I knew he would…


	13. The Final Risk

**Chapter 13**

**The next mourning…**

**Riley's P.O.V.**

The doctor came in just as Bruce came back with his coffee.

Bruce came around and stood next to me.

"Mr. Wayne, would you like to step outside for a moment while I talk to Mr. Borden?"

"I'll be fine right here," Bruce said taking my hand in his.

The doctor nodded, "Ms. Borden, we need to do one last scan to find out if anything is wrong."

I looked up at her, "You don't have to try and fool me with all that medical mumbo-jumbo. I know, you and your colleagues think I might have cancer."

The doctor and Bruce stood in shock, "Oh… well then you already know about the possible surgery?"

"Uh huh."

"Then I guess I should give you the details on it, in case you decide to have it."

"I have decided. I don't care about the risks or anything, I just want it gone so I can go on living my life."

"Well the cancer is only in the lower part of your stomach so it is what we call a Subtotal Gastrectomy. The risks many little things like loss of feeling in stomach, possible internal bleeding, but the rest matter of the intensity of the cancer. Which we will be able to see and calculate with the new scan."

"Okay… When can I do it?" I asked bluntly.

"We can get you in for a scan this afternoon, analyze the scan and have you in surgery tomorrow night."

"Okay."

Bruce looked down at me, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Wayne can I talk to Mr. Borden for a moment alone please?"

"Of course," he looked down at me, "I'll be back in few minutes okay?" he said kissing my forehead and heading out.

"Ms. Borden."

"Yes."

"There is… one more risk."

"What is it?"

"Because the surgery will be in your lower stomach and the cancer in fact there…"

My mind shot to what she was implying_, no_, I thought, _please no, not that_.

She continued, "There is a risk of not being able to have children."

"No," I said under my breath. I always dreamed of having a family with Bruce but now that dream could be shattered into a million tiny pieces.

"I'll give you some time to make your final decision, I understand that it is a hard decision to make ourselves so I'll go tell Mr. Way—"

"No, please don't. I want to go threw with it."

"Without telling Mr. Wayne?"

"Without telling him the extinct of some of the risk."

"So you aren't going to tell him about the last risk?"

"… No… Maybe someday but not now…"

"That is your decision Ms. Borden… I'll go and get the scan set up for this afternoon."

"Thank you."

She went out and put my head back against the pillows I was leaning against. _I can't tell him_, I thought to myself, _I won't_…

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

I went down to the outside area and sat down_. What did she need to tell Riley that I couldn't hear? Why couldn't I stay? Is Riley okay?_ My mind was racing with a million thoughts of panic.

Alfred came outside and came to sit by me.

"Alfred. Seems like you always know where to find me."

"Indeed I do Master Wayne. Everything alright?"

"Riley's getting surgery tomorrow night…"

"But, why?"

"Don't tell her I told you, we decided not to tell everyone until afterwards. She has cancer, in her stomach. So they're removing it since it's early enough to thankfully."

"Master Wayne, that's… I don't know what to say…"

"It's alright Alfred, I didn't know what to say either. The doctor is with her right now. She said that she wanted to talk to Riley alone for a minute so I came out here to think…"

"Thinking isn't always the answer Mr. Wayne, sometimes it's better to just… let the chips fall where they may."

"I can't just sit back and watch the love of my life make a decision that will change her life forever. For all I know the doctor could be telling her that there really is no surgery and that there's no hope in trying. I'm in the dark here Alfred," I stood up.

Alfred stood up, "I know that you of all people know how to deal with dark times, you're a fighter Master Wayne. Maybe the time has come to tell Ms. Borden of your night job?"

I started to speak but I didn't know what to say, _did he really just say that?_ I asked myself in my head. I walked back inside and headed slowly back to Riley's room.


	14. It's Almost Time

**Chapter 14**

**The Next Night…**

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

How can she be so strong in a time like this? I thought to myself. "It's almost time," I said looking at the clock, it read 8: 30, she was going into surgery at 9:00.

"Yeah," she said letting out a big breath.

"You nervous?" I asked.

"Not really, I just want it to be done with so that we can get back to normal," she smiled.

"Normal," I laughed, "Our lives are anything but normal," I laughed.

She laughed too, "Good point. But that's what I love about us. We're aren't normal, we're different. So you're a billionaire businessman and I'm a writer, who cares? All tat matters is that at the end of everyday and the beginning of every mourning I'm next to the love of my life."

"I couldn't agree more," I laughed. I thought to myself, I really couldn't agree more. She had us down to a tee as if she knew everything about me, including the whole Batman situation, "You continue to amaze me."

"Thank you."

"Seriously, I can't wait to someday have a family with you. You'll be the best mother in the entire world, at least that's what I think."

Riley's P.O.V.

Why did he have to say that? I thought to myself, of all the things t say why that?

I let out a small tear.

"What is it?" he asked tenderly.

"Nothing."

"Ri', I know for a fact that with you nothing is always really something."

"I remember the first time you told me that," I laughed a little.

"Me too."

"It was two months ago, I was in your closet trying to find some of your pajamas to wear to surprise you and then you—"

"I asked what you were doing and you said nothing so I said, well I believe that that nothing is really a something. Then I went to the closet and out you came with that old red t-shirt you loved on."

"Exactly, you remembered?"

"How could I forget?"

"Wait… the other day… when I woke up…. You were wearing it, the red t-shirt…"

"I was. I found it on the floor of the closet and remembered that day, then I put it on and went to sleep. Then I got the call and ran here. You were right by the way."

"About what?"

"That shirt is probably the most comfortable thing I've slept in," he joked.

Without a beat I replied back, "Really? The most comfortable thing you've ever slept in? I thought it would be something like, oh I don't know…"

He knew what I was implying, "Riley, wow. That's… that's very true."

"I know. That's why I said it…. When do I go home?"

"Doctors said two days."

"Good," I smirked.

"Why?"

"Oh you'll find out when we get home…"

Bruce thought for a moment, "Ohhhhh," he laughed a little and winked at me. _There's that Bruce Wayne charm I love_, I thought to myself.

The doctor came in, "Ms. Borden. Mr. Wayne. We are ready to take you in whenever your ready."

I looked to Bruce, he nodded, "I'm ready."

"Okay then let's take you back," she smiled coming to me and doing something with the machines. I looked to Bruce trying not to let my nerves get the best of me as more of the nurses came in and helped the doctor get things ready. Within a few minutes they were wheeling me out of the room. Bruce stayed by my side holding my hands.

"You're going to do great, just remember, two days and we can go home."

"Alright, go home and get some sleep."

"Only because you're telling me too. Besides there's nothing to be afraid of, you'll just be sleeping, " he smirked.

"And dreaming of my prince charming," I smiled.

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

"Prince Charming? I know that's not me so who is this guy? I need to meet him."

She laughed; I always knew how to make her laugh even in the darkest times.

"And I'll go home and dream about the love of my life," I knelt don't gently kissing her. We approached the doors to the operating rooms, "This is as far as I go," I weakly smiled.

"I love you," she said sweetly.

"I love you Ri', I'll see you when you wake up, okay. Don't worry I'll be right," and with that she was gone through the doors… "…here." I stood a moment staring at the large doors, hoping everything would be okay with Riley. I then slowly went back down the hall and out to the car. I went home, took a shower and went o sleep dreaming of the love of my life… just like I said I would…


	15. Her Prince Charming

**Chapter 15**

"Riley I'm going to need you to count backwards from one hundred okay?" the doctor said.

"Alright," I said nervously as she put the needle in my arm. I held my breath, I hate needles, I reeeaalllyy do.

"Just breathe Riley," she said as the medication started going in, "Just count aloud from one hundred," I started,

" 100, 99, 98."

"We'll be right her when you wake up Riley," her voice started fading away slowly…

"97, 96, 95, 9—" my eyes subconsciously closed….

**Riley's Dream During Surgery…**

I came out of the elevator, exhausted from a day of work, to the condo to find it pitch black, literally. I closed the door behind me, "Bruce? Alfred?" I said trying to feel my way to the table to sit my purse down, I found it and put my purse done with my jacket. I could only see the shadows from the different windows. I started putting it all together in my head; it's Friday night, Alfred's not here, the light's are off, which all leads to one thing… Bruce.

I smiled to myself.

Suddenly the fireplace came on, I jumped a little. I looked around, still no one, at least no one I could see… yet. I was walking to the fireplace when…

"Hello Clarice," Bruce said in a creepy low voice putting his arms around me from behind.

I jumped and screamed. "Don't do that! You know I hate that movie!" I jokingly hit his arm.

"I couldn't resist. I was planning on coming in, hugging you from behind and saying something sweet, but this just seemed funnier," he smirked.

"Funnier for you."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"You better be," I laughed, "So what's all this for?" I asked.

"You see, I got home early, gave Alfred the night off, made dinner—"

"Made dinner?" I said tilting my head sideways.

"Uh huh. All by myself."

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically.

"Well, Alfred may had helped a little…"

"Bruce…"

"Okay, I helped him cook."

"Bruce…"

"Okay, okay, I set the table. That's helping, technically."

"Hey I'll take it," I laughed.

He took me to the kitchen to see a beautiful set up; the table had two candles on it, there were candles all around the room, a few roses, two plates set up, some wine.

"Bruce, you really outdid yourself this time."

"Anything for you."

"Awwww thank you. But seriously Bruce, it's not one of our birthdays, our anniversary, or anything else in need of celebrating."

"I just wanted to show my appreciation for you. Plus I have a few presents for you," he smiled.

"Bruce! I can't accept any more presents! You spoil me to much."

"There is no such thing Ri'. Now sit down," he said taking me to the table and pulling out my chair for me.

"Why thank you kind sir," I laughed.

"Your welcome my lady," he joked sitting down in his chair, "I had Alfred make your favorite."

"Spaghetti! Thank you! You know me to well," I laughed.

"Not just spaghetti, Italian."

"You really do know me."

"Tonight is all about things you love," he smiled.

"Like you," I smiled hugging him.

"I guess," he said sarcastically.

"Now I know you love Italian food," I nodded my head, "I also know that you'll love this," he said reaching for a hidden little box. He held it in front of me and opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace. It was a locket with, I gasped, diamonds!

"Bruce… it's absolutely… amazing. I can't accept that I…"

"Nuh uh uh. I'm making you keep it," he smirked, "I know for a fact you love jewelry."

"Well yes I do but this is too much Bruce."

"I'm not listening, you're keeping it, end of story," he laughed.

I finally just gave in, "Alright."

He smiled, "I knew you'd give in," he said taking it out of the box as I turned around so he could put it on me.

I stood up to see it in the mirror on the wall, he followed and stood behind.

"Thank you Bruce… where did you get it?"

"I have my sources. Did you recognize what it is?"

"Well, diamonds… a locket, which is my favorite kind of necklace…"

"Look closely at the locket."

I put in my hand and looked at it, "Awww it has a rose on it! My favorite flower!..." I opened it up, there was an inscription on both sides that I read aloud, I read it aloud, "Riley, I love you for now and for always, Love Bruce," and then on the other side, " You will always be my Belle." I looked at him smiling at me in the mirror, "I get the first part but what does the second part mean."

"It's a one present with a number of meanings…"

"English please?" I joked.

He laughed, "The locket has clues to another present. Here I'll help you," he said putting the locket in his hand; he closed it and pointed to the front.

"A rose?" I asked not knowing exactly what I was supposed to do.

He nodded yes and opened the locket back up and pointed to the second part of the inscription, "I will always be your Belle."

"Put it together."

I looked back at him confused, "A rose and I will always be your Belle. I need more clues Hun, I'm not a genius," I joked.

He let out a sigh and pointed to the rose on the front again.

"A rose," I said again.

"What is the rose _in_?"

"Ummm," I looked at it closely, "A glass dome…"

"Exactly."

I was more confused than ever… what did a rose, a glass dome and the saying, _you will always be my Belle_ have in common?

Bruce continued, "What's your dream job?"

"You know what it is Bruce."

"I know I know what it is but I just love hearing you say it."

"A famous actress and then someday a screenwriter."

"But what's your dream roll on stage?"

I suddenly got everything, "Belle? ... Belle! Oh Bruce I get it! Beauty and the Beast!" I laughed hugging him, "That was very deep Bruce."

"I'm a very deep thinker. But there's more."

"To what? The locket?"

"The present dealing with the locket."

"And what would said present be?"

"I may have heard a little something today, from a little someone named… Debra Nash," he smiled.

"Debra Nash?" I almost yelped, "Bruce she's the director of Beauty and the Beast on stage in Gotham. I auditioned there last—. Wait a second… what did you hear?"

"The reason why I gave you this locket is because I thought it would be nice little good luck charm for you on stage."

"Oh no, I didn't. Oh Bruce please tell me this isn't a mean joke?"

"It's not a mean joke. I'm as serious as I get Ri'."

"Oh my gosh… oh my gosh! I'm gonna be a lead! I'm gonna be on stage as Belle! I can't believe this!"

"I can, you deserve it. You are a wonderful actress Riley, I knew you could do it."

"Oh thank you so much Bruce!" I hugged him tight, "All of my dreams are coming true and all because of you! I never could have down any of these without you."

"I wouldn't say that—"

"Bruce take some credit for once."

"Wow, did we just switch?"

"I think so…"

"Hmm you act like me very well."

"I'm not sure how well you act like me," I teased.

"Well you are the actor in this relationship," he teased back.

"Are you teasing me?" I joked.

"Me? Noooo… you see if I was teasing you I wouldn't do this," he said sweeping me into his arms and a passionate kiss.

I looked up at him, "In my world, that is a definite form of teasing," I winked.

He thought for a moment, "Ohhh I see how it is… then I guess I should do this next," he picked me up into his arms, I held onto his neck for dear life.

"Bru—ce!" I said as I became scared as he got to the stairs and began to carry me up.

"What? I'm being… spontaneous."

We both laughed.

"You know, you're my Prince Charming ."

"And don't you forget it," he joked.


	16. Coming Out From Under

**Chapter 16**

**Riley's P.O.V.**

I could hear a faint voice… Bruce? Yes, yes it's him. I want to open my eyes but it's like my brain is in another world and won't listen. Finally my eyes slowly flutter open; I can see Bruce, standing beside me, holding my hand, a sweet smile on his face. He's saying something but I can't quite gear him yet. His voice finally starts getting louder as I become more and more awake.

"Ri'… Riley…" he's says gently, as a parent does to their child when they wake up in the mourning, "You did great. The surgery went as planned. You're in recovery. Everything's going to be alright, I'm right here…"

I want to speak, but once again my brain is not cooperating; I go speak but when my mouth opens nothing comes out. I start to slightly panic…

"It's okay, the doctor's said it would take a few hours for the anestisia to wear off. Just rest," he smiles.

I nod my head and try to smile as I close my eyes once more and gently drift off to sleep once more…

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

The room was silent… all that I heard was two distinct sounds: Riley breathing softly… the constant beeping of the machines, which she was hooked up too…

I sat watching her wistfully sleep, waiting for her to wake up so I could tell her how brave she was, how proud of her I was, how much I loved her…

She had awakened slightly right after her surgery while she was in recovery. I was by her side the entire time, not wanting to have her wake up and be afraid if I was not by her side to calm her. I looked at my watch; 9:00 AM. She'd been out a little under 7 hours now. The doctor said she would probably sleep through most of today.

The doctor's said that they wanted her to stay here, at the hospital, another week or so but I convinced them that she needed to be home, it had been weeks since she'd seen anything outside that hospital room. We agreed that we would have a nurse on call at the condo so that Riley could come home and the doctor's could keep an eye on her for a week.

Riley's Dream…

"Mommy! Daddy! Mommy! Daddy! Mommy!"

I opened my eyes to see a little someone jumping up and down at our feet on the bed.

Bruce was just waking up as well.

"Daddy! Mommy! Wake up! Mommy! Dadd—"

Bruce laughed and stopped her, "Yes Sweetheart."

"Finally you're awake!" she said as she continued jumping and then jumped in between us and laid down.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked her.

"Uhhhh," she looked at the clock next to Bruce, "9:89."

Bruce and I laughed. "You said I could wake you up at 9 in the mourning. The sunny is up and the clock next o Daddy says 9:89 so it's mourning."

"Honey…" I said hugging her tightly, "Look at the clock, that first number isn't a nine and neither is the last number."

"Yes it is, it's an upside down six, that means it's mourning," she smiled.

"And that eight is really a three sweetheart," Bruce laughed.

"It is? But I thought… you said… oh forget it."

"She's definitely your daughter," I laughed to Bruce.

"I was thinking the same thing, just that she's waaayyy more like you," he laughed.

"Hello people, I need to tell you something very important!"

Bruce and I slowly sat up, "What is it?" Bruce asked.

"It's a very special day."

"Huh?" Bruce said pretending that he didn't know what she was talking about.

"It's July fiff—, fift—," she couldn't pronounce fifteenth if her life depended on it, "fitfteenh."

"Yes, it's July 15th, what's so special?" I asked playing along with Bruce.

"It's _somebody's_ birthday!" she said pointing to herself.

"Really? I don't remember anything special about July 15th? Ho about you Ri'"

"Nope," I shook my head.

"I give up! It's my birthday!"

"No, no that's not it," Bruce said.

"Let's see it's Saturday—"

"Emmy, what are you talking about?" Bruce said.

"Da—ddy! It's my birthday. Remember, I know you remember."

"Ohhhhh," Bruce pretending to suddenly remember.

Emmy and I laughed.

"Well I think the tickle monster wants to say Happy Birthday, she laughed and started to leap up but Bruce got her and started tickling her in between us, They were both laughing. But Emmy was laughing uncontrollably, "Mommy!" she laughed.

"What was that? Have Mommy help me tickle you? If you insist," Bruce said winking to me.

I joined in on the fun and started tickling Emmy.

I then heard an unusual sound, "Do you hear that Bruce?"

"Hear what?"

"That… that faint beeping," I said confused.

"I don't hear anything." The beeping was getting louder, no, closer…

I could hear someone saying my name faintly… Bruce?

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

"Ri—ley… Ri'… Ri—ley," I said softly. Her eyes finally began opening, "Hey you."

"Hey," she said softly.

"How ya feeling?"

"Okay, is it gone?"

I knew exactly what she meant, "Yes, Ri', it's gone for good."

She let out a sigh of relive, as did I.

"Thank god, when do we go home?"

"Tonight… you were out all day yesterday," I laughed a little.

"I can't wait to go home," she said.

"Me neither," I said sweetly.


	17. One Month Later

**Chapter 17**

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

It was late at night, I came out of Riley and I's room slowly closing the door behind me, she was fast asleep.

I went to find Alfred in the living room.

"Ah Master Wayne. How is Ms. Borden feeling?"

"Okay, she's getting better."

"That's very good sir."

"Yes… Alfred can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything."

"I've been thinking a lot lately, with all that's happened and I'm starting to wonder… when do I tell her? Even then, how do I leave her every night knowing that I might not be there when she wakes up in the mourning."

"How have you done it for the past six months?"

"I just… have, I guess I really never thought about it. But then when all of this happened and I saw how fragile life really is, I'm worried about leaving Riley to soon. Maybe it's just better if she never knows, or if I tell her we can't go on. You know, hurting her to save her."

"Master Wayne, do you love Riley?"

"Of course, what kind of question is that?"

"Would you do anything for her?"

"I'd die to save her."

"Do what you feel is right Master Wayne. Maybe you won't decide, maybe one day you just come out and tell her. I can't guide you through this one Master Wayne, only you know what's right for the two of you…" Alfred then walked away to the kitchen, and out of my sight.

I sighed and sat down in the chair facing the large windows. It was almost time to go out "to work". Ha, work, who would imagine a few years ago me being the secret vigilante of Gotham, defiantly not me. I don't even believe it now…

**Riley's P.O.V.**

I woke with a start; I looked around, _where am I?_ I thought to myself. After a minute I realized I was back at the condo… home at last. I sat back and relaxed for a second before sitting up, or at least trying. It felt so good to be home, in my own bed, in my own clothes.

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

I went into the bedroom to check on Riley before I left. I opened the door to find her awake.

"Mourning Gorgeous," I said with a smile, going over and sitting next to her.

She laughed a little, "I can see outside that obviously it is not mourning."

"Ya got me there."

"How long have we been home?"

"A few hours now."

She let out a sigh, "It feels so good to home…"

I wrapped my arms around her, "Yes it does…"

…**One Month Later…**

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

"Ri'! Ri—ley! If we don't get going we'll be late—"

"I'm right here," she said running down the stairs, "No worries. I wouldn't miss sending off my brother for the world," she laughed.

"I'll take your word. You're looking stunning as ever," I smiled.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself," she said as I leaned to kiss her.

"Now," she continued, "Let's get going," she said heading for the elevator.

I laughed and followed her.

"Alfred, we'll be back in a few hours," I hollered.

Alfred came out of the kitchen and nodded as we left.

We jumped into the Lamborghini and headed off to the airport to say good-bye to Logan.

As you already know, Logan was an artist, a painter to be exact, and a pretty successful one. He was headed off to California for the opening of a new gallery in L.A. where some of his artwork was to be featured.

I insisted upon having Logan flying private. Much safer, and plus he wanted to have the whole, _Hollywood, California Experience_.

Riley ran up to Logan the second she spotted him and ran out the doors.

"Whoa, whoa, I haven't even left yet," Logan laughed.

"I know but you're leaving for two weeks! Two weeks!"

"Are you admitting that you're going to miss me?" Logan teased.

"Maybe a little," she laughed.

"I'll take it, thank you both for coming to _send me off_."

"Our pleasure, congratulations, when you come back we'll have to go out for a drink," I said giving him a hug. What best friends can't man-hug?

"I'll be looking forward to it," Logan laughed.

"I wish the two of you could come, but I understand. Even Bruce Wayne has business to attend too."

"Plus we got our actress here," I said holding Riley tight.

"How could I forget?!" Logan said.

Riley rolled her eyes, "Gu—ys, I'm not an actress yet. I'm just auditioning for a few things here and there."

"You're a wonderful actress Ri', you're bound to be discovered yet. Don't forget all us little people when you go accepting Oscars and Emmy's now."

Riley hugged him, "Thank you Logan, I'm gonna miss you."

"Ah-ha! She admitted it!" we laughed, "I'm gonna miss you too, just remember, it's only two weeks. Then I'll be back and we can all out to dinner, on Bruce off course." I laughed.

"Hey Bruce, thanks for the suggestion on the private jet."

"Your welcome, I would have paid for it you know—"

"No, no, no. I can pay for things myself now. I no longer have to go mooching off my rich, billionaire or millionaire or whatever you are friends. I'm finally gonna get to pay you back."

"No need to."

"Mr. Borden. We're ready to go sir," The pilot said coming out of the plane.

"Well guys, this is it," Logan said picking up his bag.

Riley literally talked him.

"Riley? Riley, you sure you're okay?" Logan said confused.

"I'm fine okay, just go. I've just been little over emotionally lately," she said almost crying.

Logan and I shook hands and hugged before he began walking away. He then turned around, "  
Hey Bruce?"

I ran up to him, "Yeah."

"Good luck man."

I laughed, "Thanks, I'm gonna need it."

"She's gonna say yes," Logan rolled his eyes, "I actually wanted to give you something," he reached in his pocket and gave me a small box with a ring in it. I opened it up as Logan continued; "It was our mother's; my father gave it to her for their twentieth anniversary."

"It's incredible."

"Give it to Riley when you feel the time is right. Whether it's right now, or in twenty years."

"Thank you Logan, for everything."

"Your welcome. And Bruce?"

"Yeah."

"Watch out for those raging female hormones of hers, I've seen them many times in my life and they usually only lead to one thing."

"Ya don't think?"

"You never know with my sister, or my family at that. We're always throwing things at ya from out of left field."

"Ya got that right," I laughed.

"I better get going, wouldn't want to hold up my private jet," he joked.

"See ya in two weeks."

Logan waved goodbye as I walked back to Riley and we watched him get in the plane and leave.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine," she said wiping her eyes.

"Ri—ght, ya hungry?"

"A little, why?"

"Cause I was thinking we could go get something to eat."

"Can I choose?"

"Do you ever not?" I teased.

"Bru—ce!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… and yes you can choose," I laughed going back inside.


	18. I Love You, But I Can't

**Chapter 18**

**...Later that night...**

**Riley's POV**

*"Can I ple--ase open my eyes now?" I said attempting to go up the stairs to where ever Bruce was leading me.

"Almost, just a few more steps."

"Uh huh, that's what you said two minutes ago," I laughed.

"Well I'm serious now, okay we're done with steps. Keep your eyes closed..."

I nodded, I then heard a door opening and Bruce put his hands back over my eyes leading me forward and outside.

"Oka--y..." he moved his hands away, "Open them."

I gasped, "Bruce..."

He stood next to me, "You like?"

"I like a lot... I'm speechless."

It was stunning; we were on the roof of a building looking over Gotham, Bruce had the rooftop transformed with small lights all around, a small table with two settings, a bottle of wine, candles, everything!

"How did you do this?" I asked.

"I just did. Anything for you Ri'."

"Thank you, I wish I could do something for you for once."

"You do, everyday... every morning, when I wake up and see your beautiful face next to me, when I realize how I'm the luckiest man in the world, when I know that without you, I'd be nothing..."

"I don't what to say," I blushed.

"You don't have to say anything, I love you Ri'."

"I love you Bruce." I leaned in as he kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around him as he held me in his strong embrace.

I then smiled at him, "How about we have some wine," he said.

I headed over to the table as he opened the bottle and poured two glasses.

"Bruce, don't get the wrong idea but you know I haven't been feeling well and I'm not sure if wine is the best thing for me right now."

"I know, here," he said handing me a glass.

"But I--"

"Just taste."

I rolled my eyes, _Bruce! Take a hint! I've only been trying to tell you for the past week that I'm pregnant, that's all!_ I took the glass and took a small sip, but it wasn't wine, "Is this--?"

"Sparkling cider? Yes. I knew you weren't feeling well so I brought this instead."

_Maybe he already figured it out,_ I thought to myself.

"You are too sweet... thank you."

"No need to thank me."

_Okay, no more stalling, I'm telling him..._

"So, sparkling cider, rooftop looking over Gotham, romantic atmosphere, what's the occasion?" I asked.

"I've been needing to talk to you about something."

"I need to tell you something too--"

"You're gonna want to sit down," he laughed.

"You might want to sit down for mine too," I laughed.

We both sat down.

"Riley, we've been together for almost a year now and I've been... you see I..." he stood up and walked to the railing at the edge of the roof, "This is so much harder than I thought it would be..."

I stood up and walked over, standing behind him, "Bruce, you can tell me anything. It's okay..."

"That's the thing Riley, I don't know how to tell you. I've wanted to tell you since the moment I realized I loved you."

"Bruce, what is it?" I asked quietly.

"Why do you love me, Ri'."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Riley, in the months we've lived together haven't you ever wondered once why I'm never there in the mornings? Or why I leave at night sometimes?"

"Bruce, what are you talking about? You're a hardworking man, you own your own company."

"That's what you think, that's what all of Gotham thinks. But that's not the truth. Riley, how can you live not knowing. If you love me as much as you say you do then why don't you care?" Bruce exclaimed.

Dead silence... "Why don't I care?" I asked. "The better question Bruce, is why do I care?" I turned around and headed for the door.

"Wait, no Riley--" before he could finish I was out the door and going down the stairs.

**Bruce's POV**

I ran after her to the door but she was gone down the stairs, "Dame it..." I closed the door and headed back to the table. I sat down for a moment.. wait what am I thinking? I can't let it end like this... I have to catch her... I stood up and darted for the door and downstairs tot he car...

**Riley's POV**

I came out of the elevator and headed straight upstairs,_ Do I leave or do I stay and try to work things out?_ I was so confused... my mind was racing as I sat on the bed, I saw the picture of Bruce and I on the table next to Bruce's side. I picked it up and looked at it, I started crying. I loved Bruce with every inch of me, why couldn't he see that? Maybe he just doesn't love me anymore... My thought's were interrupted by the sound of the elevator opening downstairs... This is it...

I stood up and fixed my dress, sitting the picture down where it was before. I headed to the top of the stairs.

"Riley? Riley? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that, I just..." He turned around and say me at the top of the stairs, "Riley, thank god, I thought you were gone..."

"How do you say something like that?"

"I'm so sorry Riley, I just. I was so afraid, literally afraid of telling you something and--"

"You were afraid? You were afraid? Bruce, maybe you don't realize it but I was trying to tell you something too!"

"I did realize and I--"

"No, Bruce, just shut up. I don't care. You were right, how can I love you if you're obviously hiding something from me that's so horrible that you can't tell me without saying something like that!"

"Riley if you'd just listen to me, I--"

"Thank you Bruce, for saving both of us a lot of wasted time. Because yes, I love you. I love you with every inch of me and the fact that you can't see that shows me how much you really care!" I said heading back to the bedroom to pack my things.

Bruce ran up the stairs and into our room.

"Riley, I do love you! Why can't you understand that?"

I went into the closet to get a bag, "Then tell me Bruce, tell me what's so horrible and terrifying that you have to tell me?"

No answer, "That's what I thought," I added, "Bruce I'm leaving, I need to get out of here.

"No Riley, listen I--"

"I'll go to L.A. to Logan or something--"

"Riley please--"

"Maybe I'll come back but I just need a day or two--"

"Riley! I'm Batman!"

Silence... my heart stopped... I froze in my tracks, I must be hallucinating, I thought to myself.

I slowly came out of the closet and stood there, "What?" I asked quietly.

He walked towards me, "I'm Batman, that's what I needed to tell you--"

"No, no... I can't believe you." I took my bag and put some clothes in it and headed out of the room.

"You don't believe me?"

"Truthfully, no. I can't believe you. You need help Bruce, you just... you're unbelievable..."

"Riley I'm telling the truth!" he said as I headed for the elevator.

I stopped, "Goodbye Bruce..."

"Riley no!" and I stepped into the elevator. The doors shut... at that moment, I never I didn;t even know what was going on. I kept waiting, wanting to wake up and have it all be some sort of nightmare... maybe he was telling the truth... I mean it would all make sense. The odd hours, the random bruises from odd sports, the money slowly going away... but no, no. I couldn't give into him. The doors opened back up, I walked into the lobby.

"Ms. Borden," I heard a familiar voice saying.

I turned to see Alfred, I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Goodbye Alfred."

"Goodbye? Where are you going?"

"I don't know, I just have to leave. Tell Bruce I love him but I... I just can't..." I walked away.

"Ms. Borden," I turned around once more as he came to me, "It's true, I know that you might not want to believe it right now but please, promise me you'll believe him some day... he loves you more than anything in the world..." with that Alfred walked away and into the elevator. I stood there for a moment, in shock that Bruce could have been telling the truth... I walked out and got into a cab.

I headed to the airport and got on the first plane out to Los Angeles... I needed family...


	19. Did I Do The Right Thing?

**Chapter 19**

Alfred came out of the elevator to see Bruce putting on his jacket and heading for the towards him.

"Alfred, I have to go. I can explain later—"

"Master Wayne, she's gone."

"What?" Bruce said stopping in his tracks.

"Let her go, she needs to think."

"I can't just let her go like that, I love her Alfred. And I'm not just going to watch while she walks away."

"Master Wayne, you're going anywhere. You just told her that you're Batman, if I wouldn't have known you were Batman from the beginning I would have down the same thing, remember how Rachel took it?"

"Don't bring Rachel into this… I let Rachel go when I should have been running after her. I learned my lesson the hard way while watching Harvey sweep her off her feet. I'm not making the same mistake twice…"

Alfred motioned for Bruce to go into the elevator, "Then go… but don't complain to me when she tells you she never wants to see you again…"

Bruce let out a breath and headed back to the living room sitting his keys on the counter.

**Riley's POV**

…**2 Hours later…**

I found my seat on the plane and sat down. A few moments later as the plane took off, I realized that playing over the last few months in my head that it was in fact possible for Bruce to be Batman…. I then snapped out of it and thought to myself,_ no, Bruce could never do anything like that while running the company_. I then let out a breath and put my hands on my head. Luckily it was a late flight and not many other people where on board; otherwise I would have looked like a psycho maniac.

I rest my head back on the seat and closed my eyes, relaxing for the first time in hours.

Then I realized, _what am I going to say to Logan? Do I just come out and say, Surprise Logan! I'm here cause Bruce tried to convince me that he's Batman but I ran away even though I really believe him, oh and by the way, congratulations you're gonna be an uncle!_

_What I'm I thinking? I shouldn't have left! Dang it! It's okay, it's okay, just… breath… call Bruce first thing tomorrow… yeah…_ I then shut my eyes and dozed off to sleep…

**Bruce's POV**

I sat in the chair, no light's on, only the lights on the city of Gotham outside the windows. I wonder how long I've been sitting here, I thought to myself. I picked up my cell phone _1:00 AM_, I opened it, no new messages. I sat back in the chair, _Riley's well in the air by now, probably almost to L.A. I should have went after her… no, I have to listen to Alfred… she needs time to think._ I heard footsteps behind me.

"I see you're not sleeping well," Alfred teased walking over.

"I can't stop thinking about her Alfred. I shouldn't have told her."

"No Master Wayne, you did the right thing," he went to the cabinet in the kitchen and got out two glasses and a bottle, "Here sir," she said filling one of the glasses and handing it to me, "A little something to keep your mind off her."

I took the glass and downed it, "I'm gonna need a lot more."

"Well how 'bout I make something to eat to go with it."

"Sounds good to me," I said sitting at the bar filling my glass once more.

**Riley's POV**

I woke up to a voice, "We will be landing at LAX momentarily, please put on your seatbelts."

I looked out my window, early mourning. The sun was barely rising, I forgot about the time change at first so it was confusing. I but on my seatbelt and looked outside once more, Los Angeles, how hard could it be finding Logan in all this? I laughed a little.

We landed finally and I grabbed my purse and headed for the exit. Within minutes I found my suitcase and was headed out the door, Logan told me that if would be showing at the Los Angeles Convention Center. The show was tomorrow so there was no doubt that I'd find him there. I got a cab jumped in.

"Where to miss?" the older driver asked.

"Los Angeles Convention Center."

He nodded his head and began driving. After a few minutes he asked, "The convention center, isn't there an art show there tomorrow?"

"Yes, my brother has some work in it."

"Really? Good for him, I used to paint, I actually showed a few paintings myself there a few years back."

"That's wonderful. Why don't you do it anymore?"

"Well, when you're married and both your kids are in ivy-league colleges, you gotta pay the bills somehow," he laughed.

A few minutes later we arrived at the Convention center.

"Thank you so much," I said paying him. I grabbed my bags and got out.

"Enjoy the art show!" he smiled.

"Thank you!" I hollered back as he drove away.

I took a breath and went in the doors. I a few people talking by the room entrance.

"Excuse me," I asked one of the women.

"Yes."

"Do you know if Logan Borden is here? He's my brother and I need to speak with him."

"Riley Borden?" she asked.

"Yes, how do know my name?" I laughed.

"Farrah Kingston, I'm friends with Logan," she laughed.

"Oh," I laughed, "Well it's nice to meet you," I said as we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Logan's in here, I can take you to him." She said opening the door as we headed into the large room, "Logan's told me so much about you. It's nice to finally meet."

"Are you an artist too?"

"Yes, but nothing compared to Logan. His work is magnificent."

We spotted him by some of his pieces.

"Logan! Look who's here!" Farrah smiled.

He turned around, "Riley? Ri'!" he said running up and hugging me, "You came!"

"Wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"I'll leave you two to talk, it was nice to meet you Riley," Farrah smiled going back to the door.

"Bye Farrah," I smiled back, "She's sweet Logan. She loves your work."

"I know, that what I love about her."

"Huh?"

"Oh she didn't tell you, she's my girlfriend," he smirked.

"What? Logan! Congratulations. How long have you two been together?

"A little over two months…"

"Two months. Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"I wanted to wait, I really like her OK? Speaking of boyfriends and girlfriends, where your man?"

I looked at the ground quickly and put my hand on my neck, "Um… he uh… didn't come."

"What?"

"He's not coming Logan."

"Wait, you mean…"

"Yes."

"Ri' I'm so sorry," he said hugging me, "Anything I can do to help?"

"I actually was wondering if maybe we could talk about a few things… in private…"

"Of course, I'll ask Farrah to watch over my things and we can grab a coffee," he said as we walked towards the doors.

"Anything but coffee," I said feeling sick to my stomach.

"But you love coffee."

I laughed a little, "It's a lo—ng story…"


	20. Telling Logan Everything

**Chapter 20**

"I thought you loved him? I know he loves you. Did he hurt you? I swear Ri', if he laid one hand on you I'll have him—"

"Logan," I laughed lightly, "It's nothing like that. Bruce would never hurt me like you said, he loves me."

"Then why isn't he here?"

"He… you see I… well…"

"You don't love him anymore do you?"

"No! No, no, I love him. I love him more than anything in the world."

"Riley I'm confused here, what's going on?"

"He told me something, something that I did not see coming. Something that—"

"Ri—ley."

"Okay, okay. But you have to promise me you wont tell a soul. And I mean no one Logan. No one can know this. In fact my head would be on a platter if he knew I was saying this."

"Ok—ay," he said confused.

I took a deep breath, "… Bruce is… he's… how do I put this…"

"Riley! For the love of god, spit it out! You're killing me here! What could be so terrifying and surprising that you can't even—"

"HE'S BATMAN!" I exclaimed unknowingly. I immediately covered my mouth.

Silence. "What?" Logan said quietly.

"He's Batman…"

"I heard that part… but how?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I kind of left right after he said it."

"Did he come after you?"

"… No, not that I know of… I thought he would but… he didn't. Maybe he doesn't lov—"

"Do I need to say it again? He loves you. He probably just wanted to give you a day or so to think on it. I mean, it is kind of a big thing being told the love of your life is a masked vigilante."

"Yeah."

"He's probably on his way here now, don't worry."

"Yeah, okay."

"You seem different."

"Huh?"

"So, did you tell Bruce anything that may have caused him to tell you about his night job?"

"What?"

Logan laughed a little, "Riley, Riley, Riley. I'm your brother, I've grown up around multiple woman of all ages and let's just say, I know everything about woman."

"Wow… you have to be the weirdest man on the planet."

"Matter of perspective sis," he winked, "You never answered my question."

"Ummmm, no," _Unless Bruce can reads minds too_.

"Positive?"

"Positive, Logan."

"Alright then. So where did he tell you at?"

"You know you jump around a lot?"

"Where?"

"On a roof top, there was candles, champagne, roses, everything a romantic like him would think of. Okay Sherlock?"

"Then he was planning it."

"No really?" I said sarcastically.

"So with the romantic atmosphere and all, was there anything you were going to tell him?"

"No… what would I have to say to Bruce that he already doesn't know?" _Yes you idiot now back off! Whoa there, raging hormones…_

"Oh I don't know… something like the fact that you're pregnant?"

"What? What?" How the heck! "How did you… But I haven't told anyone!"

"Like I said Riley, I know everything," he laughed, "I hinted it to Bruce before I left and—"

"That's why he told me!"

"Exactly. Your welcome."

"Your welcome? Your welcome? That's the reason he told me, that's the reason I left, that's the reason why I'm here and not there!"

"Whoa there Ri'."

"Sorry."

"I warned him about those too."

"What?"

"Raging hormones, believe me I've seen them and thanked god that I wasn't the poor husband," he laughed.

I punched him playfully on the arm.

"Hey! That hurt! Geez…"

"Sorry," I laughed.


	21. After A Week of Weeping

**Chapter 21**

**Bruce's POV  
1 Week Later**

Bruce exited LAX and headed for the rental cars. After searching he found one of the only expensive cars, which he of course rented, and got in. He turned on the car and the navigation system.

"Destination?" The navigation system asked.

"Los Angeles Convention Center," Bruce responded.

"Acquiring directions to Los Angeles Convention Center… Take immediate left at end of parking lot…"

In no time, Bruce arrived at the large center and went in. More vendors had arrived since when Logan and Riley left, now nearly the entire room was full. He looked around and found Logan's booth.

Just then a woman came up to him, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Logan Borden, he's a friend of mine."

"You just missed him, but he should be back soon."

"Do you know where he was going?"

"Out to lunch, I can tell him you came if you'd like."

"Thank you, I'm Bruce Wayne."

They shook hands.

"I thought I recognized you," she laughed, "Farrah Kingston. I'm an artist here."

"So you know Logan well?"

"I guess you could say that."

"When he left earlier, did he have anyone with him?"

"His sister, I thought you would know that," she laughed.

"So Logan told you about Riley and I."

"He told me everything…. Riley looked upset when she got here last week,

I thought maybe you had something to do with it—"

"No, no. I would never hurt Riley, not in a million years."

" I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that first. Logan explained to me what happened. He didn't tell me everything, but enough to know you didn't do anything wrong and neither did she. I know how much Logan cares about her, and you. You're like a brother to him."

"You know a lot about Logan for being friend."

"That's probably cause we've been together for two months now."

"What?"

"Yep, it's a secret though. We've both been through a lot of bad relationships and really want this one to work out. Please don't tell him I told you."

"Of course, my lips are sealed."

"Thank you."

**Riley's POV**

"Why don't you come in for awhile? The show may be over but there's still some amazing vendors you missed! I know you want to."

"I don't know, I should get back," I said.

"Please, this all means a lot to me. The only family I have here is you and Farrah. Plus if you count Bruce since he's like a brother."

"Alright, I guess it would help me."

He smiled as we went into the large vendor room.

We were walking towards Logan's booth when I saw tow people talking in front of it, a man and a woman. It was Farrah… Farrah and… I stopped in my tracks.

"Riley, Riley what is it?" Logan said stopping.

**Bruce's POV**

"Yeah Logan and I have known each other for years—" I stopped talking when something near the door caught my eye. She was walking with Logan, walking towards us. _Riley…_

Riley froze in her tracks as she spotted me.

"What is it Bruce?" Farrah asked.

"Riley…" I said almost inaudible.

Riley's POV

"Riley what is it? What's wrong?"

"Bruce," I said under my breath. "I have to go," I said backing away to the door as Bruce slowly began walking towards us.

"See he came, I told you he would. Go talk to him."

"I… can't, I have to go."

Bruce's POV

"No, she's leaving," I said, "I can't let her go."

Riley ran out of the room.

"No, Riley!" I yelled.

I ran behind her, stopping by Logan.

Before I could speak he said, "Hurry, go get her!"

I nodded and ran out in the direction she went.

I saw the doors to outside closing, No.

"Taxi!" she hollered standing by the sidewalk.

I burst threw the doors, "Riley! Riley please wait!"

She didn't say anything; she turned to see me and immediately started walking down the sidewalk.

"Riley!"

"Don't follow me Bruce," she said sternly, _what am I saying! Get me!_ She thought.

I walked behind her, "I don't care what you say, I know you Ri'. I know deep down you want me to follow you."

Dame he's good, "No I don't Bruce, just go back to New York."

"Not without you!"

"Yes, Bruce, without me. You were doing just fine there before I came along so you'll do fine now."

She walked faster.

"I love you Riley. I told you because I couldn't live any longer with you not knowing about what I am, what I really am."

She didn't respond.

"I know you love me back Ri'. If you didn't Logan would have beat me up when he had the chance. He told me to get you."

"Well I'm not Logan so there."

I stopped and watched as she continued down the street. _That's it; I have to find out if what Logan said is true_…

"You know, stress isn't good," I stopped chasing her.

"I know stress isn't good Bruce. I'm not an idiot. Stress is just part of my life, part of this relationship. What would you know about stress?" she stopped and looked at me for moment and then continued walking.

"Well, I'm in love with the girl of my dreams, and I know she loves me back," she stopped but didn't face me, "And you see, I have this secret that I know in order for us to continue… she has to know. Even if it means she doesn't want to be with me anymore, it's better than living with a secret. A few weeks ago, I learned something that made me want to tell her this secret more than anything, so I did. I knew she might take it wrong but… I don't want to let her go."

Riley turned to face me.

"Riley, please, I love you."

She just stared at me for a moment. I didn't say anything; I could tell she was thinking.

**Riley's POV**

I ran towards him, he took me into his arms as tight as he could.

"I do love you Bruce, I have since I met you. I'm sorry I ran, I'm sorry for making you come all the way here, I was being selfish and—"

"Riley, Ri', it's my fault. I shouldn't have said it the way I did. I should have told you sooner. I almost did, when I thought I might lose you while we were in the hospital. I regretted not telling you then for so long."

"That night, when you told me about Batm—, your secret. I was trying to tell you something but I… I completely lost myself. I was afraid. I didn't understand any of it. I knew it was possible but I didn't want to believe it. Bruce, what I was trying to tell you was that…" _Wait, not here, not now. I'll tell him later at home._

"Was what?" he asked.

"Was that I don't care who you are. All I care about is that we're together. I don't care if you're a billionaire or a masked vigilante. I love you, for you. So I love all of you so to say," I laughed lightly as we kissed.


	22. So Where's The Batsuit?

**Chapter 22**

…**2 Days Later…**

"Good Morning Alfred," I smiled coming down the stairs of the penthouse.

"Ms. Borden? Is that you?" Alfred laughed.

"Yes, I'm back for good," I laughed hugging him at the bottom of the staircase.

"That's wonderful, I'm happy you and Master Wayne have cleared everything up. He should be getting in soon. I 'm just finishing breakfast if you'd like to come in the kitchen."

"That sounds very nice," I said following him.

"So now you know where he really spends his nights?"

"Yep, Gotham gets him at night, I get him the rest of my life," I joked, "It's really insuring knowing that the love of your life is running around fighting psychopaths every night. Really insuring," I winked.

Alfred laughed as the elevator rang, and the doors opened.

"And there he is!" I boasted going to the elevator, "My Batman!" I said as Bruce came out of the elevator.

He laughed, "Yours I am."

"So where's the Batsuit?" I asked. He was wearing a classy suit that he would have worn to go the Wayne Towers or something like that.

"At the hideout."

"The hideout? Wow…. So what's going on at Wayne Enterprises today? I was wondering if you'd be interested in lunch?" I joked. I knew he would already have plans to have lunch with me; he always did, which made me love him even more, if that's even possible.

"Fortunately for you, nothing."

"What?" I said confused. There was almost always something.

"I did extra work yesterday, so that I could take today off…. So Ms. Borden. I am yours for three days," he joked.

"Three days!" I said sarcastically, "I think I just may be the luckiest girl in the world!"

"Indeed you are."

"Now, three days with the infamous Bruce Wayne, whatever will we do?"

"I can think a few things," he laughed kissing me.

Alfred came in from the kitchen, and laughed a little to himself. "Breakfast is ready."

"Why thank you Alfred," Bruce said acting like nothing was going on. I laughed.

Alfred nodded rolling his eyes and went back to the kitchen.

"Guess what?" I said looking at Bruce as we followed Alfred.

"What?"

"Logan is coming back today! Farrah's flying in tomorrow, I guess she lives here too. I'm so happy for them."

"Me too, it's good to see Logan in a real relationship for once."

"Yeah it is… so I hear someone convinced him to fly private," I said looking at Bruce."

"Oh really? Good for Logan and Farrah?"

"I never said Farrah was flying with him?" I crooked my eyebrow.

"Okay you got me, I couldn't help it."

I laughed, "I know, I just like torturing you," I said sarcastically, "So they'll both be back tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"We should all have lunch tomorrow or maybe dinner here."

"Dinner here sounds perfect," Bruce looked to Alfred, Alfred then left the kitchen. I looked back to Bruce, _oh boy, what's he doing now_….

"Dinner would be the perfect opportunity," he said casually walking to the counter and moving the two plates to our seats, I went around the counter and sat down.

"Perfect opportunity for what?" I asked.

"An announcement. Two actually."

"Oh really? And what would they be?"

"Both on the same subject."

"Uh huh."

"I mean I just can't wait to tell Logan and Farrah about our engagement."

"Engagement?"

"Yes."

"You haven't even asked me," I laughed.

"I know, but I also know you'll say yes," he laughed coming around the counter and standing next to me.

"How do you know that?" _He wants to play games, well game on_…

"Well I think just my way of proposing to you should send you off," he smirked.

"And how would you be proposing?"

He laughed and rolled his eyes, "Riley, just look at your food."

"What? No tell me. I want to know," I joked.

"I know you want to know so look at your food," he laughed.

"You are so mean," I laughed rolling my eyes, "Fine, I'll play your game Wayne but I don't see how—" I gasped.

Pancakes… Pancakes with whipped cream writing that said _Will you marry me?_

I looked at Bruce, then back at the pancakes, _I have to be dreaming, a proposal with food! Only Bruce would think of that one._

He then took a cupcake from behind his back and sat it one the table, my hands flew to my mouth. The ring was on the cupcake! _Ahhhh my god!_

I couldn't speak! He then pointed to his plate, pancakes that read_ Yes or YES._

I smiled and pointed to the_ YES._

I stood up and he hugged me.

"Yes!" I laughed.

"I love you Riley."

"I love you Bruce Batman Wayne."

He then took the ring off the cupcake and knelt down.

"So, Riley Elizabeth Borden, Will you marry me?"

"YES!" I exclaimed as he put the frosting covered ring of my finger, "It's perfect."

"Well…" he reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small light blue box.

"Bruce?"

"I didn't want this one to get frosting on it." He said opening the box.

"T—… Two—…" once again I was lost for words.

"Two rings."

"I… I…"

"Do you get why?"

"I think so…. This one," I said pointing to the cake-covered ring, "Represents my engagement to you. While this one, represents my engagement to Batman."

"Well I had it the other way around but that works too."

"So in the end I get to marry both the men of my dreams."

"Exactly."

"I think I can live with that," I said sarcastically.

"I know, I guess it will just have to do," he winked.

I thought to myself, perfect time.

"There's gonna be a lot of announcements tomorrow night. Between your two and mine."

"What was that?"

"You said you have two announcements, one's our engagement, I don't know what the other one is," I laughed.

"And your going to tell me?"

I walked around into the kitchen.

"Riley? You're going to tell me right?"

"Maybe I am."

"Not funny, come on I told you mine, I mean ours."

"What's the second announcement then?"

"I can't tell you, I promised Logan I wouldn't."

"So it's Logan's surprise?"

"Yes, I mean, I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Let's see, is he being promoted to some huge gallery across the sea? Did someone famous buy one of his paintings? Or wait… Farrah's coming, so I would imagine that it's quite a big announcement."

"If you say it, I didn't tell, that way both our heads are saved."

"Did he propose? Did she say yes? Are they getting married?" I said jumping for joy.

"Yes, yes, and yes," he laughed.

I jumped up and down until I got a sudden sharp reminder of what I was trying to tell him.

"Fair game then, I guess I have to tell you my announcement," He smiled widely and looked at me, " I don't know how to put it so I'm just gonna come out and say it… I'm pregnant!"

"You're what?"

"Pregnant! We're gonna be parents!"

"I can't believe it! You're gonna be a mother and I'm gonna be a father!"

"Yes honey that's usually how it works," I teased.

"Logan was right!"

"Wait, he really said that! He told me he did but I didn't believe him!"

We both laughed, "Alfred!" Bruce yelled, "Alfred! She said yes! And we're gonna be parents!" he said running to the stairs dragging me behind him like a little kid on Christmas.

"I have to go call Logan!" I laughed running for the phone.

I dialed as fast as I could, "Logan!

"Well if isn't the future Mrs. Bruce Wayne," he joked over the phone.

"Wait, how did you know?"

"I've been waiting for him to ask you since I left!" he laughed, "It's about time!"

I laughed, " Oh and I told him about the baby."

"I repeat, it's about time!"

I laughed, "You're such a guy, or even better you're such a brother!" I teased.

"Hey I gotta finish packing, Farrah and I can't wait to see you guys tomorrow! We've got some news for you both at dinner."

"Oh really? Well I can't wait to see you both! Tell Farrah I said hi!"

"She can hear you, speaker phone."

"Hi Riley! Congratulations to you and Bruce!"

"Thank you!"

"See ya tomorrow Ri', "Logan said.

"By—e guys!" I said to them both as they said it at the same time as me. I hung up the phone and went to Bruce, hahaha my fiancé; I like the sound of that. Mrs. Bruce Wayne… Riley Wayne…


	23. GCN Breaking News Out of Gotham

**Chapter 23**

…**The Next Day…**

I woke up and looked beside me, no one. It was still early morning. Bruce should be home soon. I smiled at the thought, my fiancé. I let out a breath and stood up stretching and grabbing my robe. I went downstairs to find Alfred.

"Morning Alfred."

"Good Morning Ms. Borden or should I say Mrs. Wayne."

I laughed, "Soon enough, maybe then you'll call me Riley," I joked.

He handed me a coffee cup.

"None for me," I joked. Alfred knew about the baby, I was actually planning on telling Bruce tonight at dinner.

"I know, take a drink."

I took the cup and smiled, "Hot Chocolate. You're a lifesaver Alfred."

"Breakfast is almost done."

"I'll be in the other room until Bruce gets get in a few minutes."

I then headed to the other room and sat down in front of the flat screen. I looked outside the gigantic windows to see the storm that had blown in over night. It was pouring down rain outside, the wind was howling.

I snuggled into Bruce's chair flipping on the T.V.. No wonder he loved this chair so much, I smiled at the scent of him.

It was on GCN, of course, at last now it made sense. A few minutes later, the screen suddenly changed and said Breaking News. I sat up immediately… _Bruce_…

My mind immediately went to the worst, Bruce was running late… he never runs late…

It showed Mike Engel at the news desk; Alfred slowly came in behind me to see what it was.

"We interrupt this program with breaking news out of Gotham. Due to the freak storm, which arrived overnight with little to no warning, most planes were delayed. Though some were in the air already when the alert was sent. Almost all the planes have landed safely," _Almost? _I thought_, oh no… Logan and Farrah_, just then the elevator opened and Bruce came in, immediately turning to the T.V. without a word, "Among the aircrafts that were overtaken by this storm, only one involved fatalities. It has been confirmed that the private jet belongs to well known business-mogul Bruce Wayne," a video of the crashed plane showed on the screen, I gasped, "Though it has not been confirmed if he was on the plane at the time."

_No… please, no… _I thought to myself. I stood up, Bruce came up to me without saying a word as came to me and put his arms around me. I didn't move. I didn't speak. I showed no emotion.

"It's going to be okay, there gonna be alright. Don't worry," he said quietly.

I didn't move, "But… they said fatalities Bruce… that means—"

"No, don't think like that Ri', it could have been a mistake."

"But they said it Bruce, that's enough for it to be true."

The phone rang; Bruce went over and answered it, "Yes… I know, we just saw it on GCN…" he then whispered, "Are they positive… but I talked to them this morning, she just talk to them last night—…" he sighed, "Alright… thank you Lucious," he hung up.

"It's true isn't it," I said still showing no emotion, "Just tell me the truth," I started to show more emotion.

He waited a moment by the phone for a moment and then turned to me.

"Please Bruce, tell me it isn't," I continued.

He walked to me, "I want to riley, I want to tell you it's all going to be okay, and it is. But…"

"Bruce…"

He came up to me, "I'm sorry."

I finally broke down, "No! No! They aren't gone! They're not dead! They can't be! I just talked to them yesterday, both of them. When I said goodbye I didn't really think I was saying goodbye forever! They can't—" I cried beating my fists into his chest.

"We're gonna get through this okay, I promise…. It's gonna be okay…."


	24. One Week Later

**Chapter 24**

…**One Week Later…**

"Good morning," the pastor said as we all sat down in the large church, "My name is Darrin Masterson. I have known the Borden family for well over twenty years and Kingston family for fifteen. On behalf of Jeremy and Amelia Kingston and Riley Borden, I welcome every one of you to this celebration of the lives of Jeremy and Amelia's daughter, Farrah Elizabeth Kingston, and Riley's brother, Logan James Borden," I held Bruce's hand as tight as I could, emotions screaming through my mind: terrified, lost, confused… "It means a great deal to them that you have come to join them in the bittersweet experience of recalling Farrah and Logan's young lives and in sharing your own recollections of both of them.… Logan and Farrah both were born here in Gotham, and lived most of their childhoods here—"

Pastor Masterson's voice slowly faded away as I began to lose myself in my thoughts… My brother was gone. It was a joke or a mean prank, he was... gone. I would never here his laughter, feel his hugs, run to him when I don't know what to do… I only had Bruce know, Bruce and the baby. I wish they could have known, Logan always wanted me to start a family. He would stay up late at night, sitting next to me telling me these stories about how someday we would both fall in love and live happily ever after. How can I live happily ever after without my big brother, my best friend? If Logan were here right now, if he could somehow read my thoughts he'd be kicking me in the butt. I can hear all those nights in my head all over again of me arguing with him asking when my _Prince Charming_ was going to come. At that time, I was eight. Until I met Bruce, I thought that that I would never fall in love. I thought I doomed to die alone with a dozen cats.

I told Logan that once, that I felt like I was going to be the woman with the dozen cats who everyone thinks is crazy. I was eighteen at the time, right out of high school, and that was the first time anyone slapped me. Yes Logan slapped me and said, "What? Riley that's impossible! Someday you're gonna bring a guy home and I'm gonna say, Yep he's the one. But until then, I'm gonna keep kicking them out for knowing they won't treat you right. You're my baby sis', and I love you!" He then hugged me and took me out for ice cream at Denny's. Yes, Denny's, our favorite restaurant. Well, not really, but I guess we just had so many memories there of playing tricks on the waiters, playing tricks on other people, and god knows what else.

Our parents died when we were young. My father, James, died in an accident when I was four and a half. One morning, my mom's making breakfast, Logan and I are sitting at the table messing around and playing, just like every morning. Our dad comes in smiling, gives our mom a kiss and comes over to us kids. Logan and I beg him to stay at home, like we did every morning, but he has to go to work. He tells us how much he loves us all, how he can't wait to come back home to us, we each hug him tight. And then he walks out the door and drives off to work. That night, when we were setting the dinner table, the phone rang. Our mom answered it, and within a minute had no color in her face, she didn't speak, she didn't move. She just stared at the wall, listening to the police officer on the phone explain how our father had been in an accident on his way home from work. A drunk driver had sideswiped him and drove off… they never caught the drunk driver, it just wasn't important or easy for that matter in those days.

Our mother was… devastated when he died. She changed, she didn't look the same, talk the same, act the same. She would date this just hor—rible men. Logan would do everything he could to scare this guys away and 99.9% of the time I was right there next to him. I remember, the last guy, Jake Calloway, Logan and I, we barely let the guy in the door. Logan runs outside just scr—eaming, not saying anything just screaming. I stared at Logan for about two seconds before I ran out and started doing the same thing. Then…. Then Logan literally jumps on the guy's back, at this point our mother is just standing on the porch looking on with horror written all over her face. I just stood there screaming, I still to this day honestly don't know why. Jake ended up running away; actually he got in his car and sped off.

After that our mom started saying how it was just the three of us, how we needed to help, love, and be there for each other. She did everything; she worked three jobs, made sure we did our schoolwork, cooked us breakfast, lunch, and dinner everyday. Logan and I didn't even really realize it when she started drinking. Started off slow, just a drink or two a week after work. Then it just kept growing, and growing, until she was going through at least a bottle a week. I was so young that I just thought that she was tired a lot from work, but really she was slowly dying. One morning, I wake up… go into her room, and see her sleeping. Logan's standing next to her, looking as if he's just seen a ghost.

I ask him what's wrong but he doesn't answer, I ask him again and he just looks at me… and says, "Sh—h, momma's sleeping."

I look at her lying there, she looks so peaceful, the happiest I'd seen her in months. Logan takes my hand and leads me to my room, tells me to play for a while and to not come out until he says so. I later found out that… she wasn't sleeping and that she had drank herself to death…

I've never told anyone about my parent's deaths, not even Bruce. When Logan told me what had happened the day I woke up from a coma, I went into shock, Bruce and I lived through almost exactly what killed Logan and I's father. Someday soon, I'll sit down with Bruce and tell him every secret I've ever held, everything I can remember, everything about my parents, and how the reason I never talk about my father is because to tell you the truth I barely remember him, and how the reason I never talk about my mother is because I've blocked that day out of my mind and stored it far away, deep in my mind for years and years. If anyone will understand… it's Bruce.


	25. Gotham and The Rest of The World Lost 2

**Chapter 25**

Bruce and I stood from our seats, slowly approaching the altar. Bruce gave me a small hug, nodded and went back to his seat in the front row. I took a deep breath taking in for the first time how many people were actually there. All friends of Logan and Farah's. Farah's family, Gabriella and Anthony Emerson, and many others I had never even seen before.

"My name is Riley Borden. Logan was my older brother. I want to start off by thanking you all for being here today. I look around… and I see friends of Logan and Farrah, Farrah's family, my family," I looked to Bruce and then back to everyone else, "And all though I only recognize some of you, I feel as if I've known you all forever. We all have something in common. We have had the… wonderful, once in a lifetime chance, of being touched by one, or both of these extraordinary people.  
Logan, for a long time, was my only family. Our parents, James and Catherin Borden died when we were young. Neither Logan nor I have ever told many people the story of our parent's short-lived lives. Only our close loved ones know of it. I would imagine that he told Farrah.

Logan protected me everyday; rather it was from the mean boys on the playground… or the truth about things I was just to young to understand.

Logan changed after our mother's death, that's when he started watching out for me even more. He was always the goof-ball, the crazy kid who everyone either loved or loved to mess with. There were so many moments, when I felt like I was the older sibling. I could just sit in the back of room and watch him run around like crazy flirting with every girl," a few people laughed, "getting turned down by every girl," a little more laughter, "And then there were the moments when he went into '_protective older brother mode_.' Like the first time I drove a car, whenever I brought home a new boyfriend, but never did I truly see his '_protective brother to the max mode'_ until he found out I was dating his best friend," More people laughed, knowing he story of Riley and Bruce's mind tricks that day, "Before I even moved here, Logan would warn me that when I came here, his best friend, _the billionaire ladies man_, was going to try and sweep me off my feet. Well, Logan," I looked up, "You were right; that ladies man you warned me about is now my fiancé," most of the crowed was laughing. "But then Logan changed, he stopped running around after woman, that should have given it away right then and there, he began engrossed in his work disappearing for weeks and creating the most beautiful paintings. I found out just a few weeks ago, that it was because he was in love, with Farrah Kingston. Logan was so happy….

Growing up he would always tell me late at night a story about how someday… he was going to fall in love with the most beautiful woman in the world and he was going to marry her and how they were going to start a family and live in a big house where he would buy her whatever she wanted," Everyone smiled.

"Logan told Farrah that same story, and how she was the woman of his dreams, how he wanted to give her everything she ever wanted. She responded to him by saying that all she ever needed and wanted was his love.

Those same nights, he would turn to me, smile, and tell me what I thought were fairy tales about how someday I was going to fall in love with a man," I looked to Bruce, "who… loves me. Who doesn't care what other people think. Who, no matter what happens in the world, will love me for who I am for the rest of my life.

Logan promised me, he wouldn't leave me," I began crying more, "He promised me he would live to see me fall in love, he promised he would walk me down the isle. He promised me… that would live to see me start a family, to see me and the mystery man of my dreams be happy… Logan kept three of those promises.

In the end, Logan and Farrah were on there way home to announce their engagement. They were on there way home… a—… and now, they're both looking down on us and smiling. N—… Not just because they're happy, but also because they're home. I love them both… so much, with all my heart. In my eyes, my family is the luckiest family on earth, because we all have the two most amazing, irreplaceable people as our guardian angels.

Without Logan, I would had lost my marbles years ago. I would have never been shown what love was. Without Logan I would be a different person, I wouldn't be an actress, I wouldn't be confident, I would have never met the love of my life," I cried trying to keep a smile on my face.

"I will tell my children about how there Uncle was one of the most talented, unbelievable people I have ever met, and about how one day he fell in love with the most beautiful girl and now they live happily ever after up in the sky…

There won't be a day when I don't pray for you. A day when I don't wish I could hold you, hug you in my arms. When I don't wish I could tell you how much I love you one more time. I miss you both so much… On April 28, 2009… Gotham and the rest of the world lost two people. Two angels that finally got their wings." I looked up again, "Logan, Farrah, I'll love forever and always… Thank you for being who you were, thank you for being there for me," I closed my eyes and the opened them looking back to the full church, "Thank you all so much for being here." I slowly went down to my seat next to Bruce who immediately held me close in his arms. I felt as if I should have no tears left in me, yet here I was bawling my eyes out for the millionth time this week.


	26. FLASHBACK The Night Riley Almost Told Me

**Chapter 26**

Riley and I stood from our seats, slowly approaching the altar. I hugged her close, nodded and went back to my seat in the front row. She looked so nervous, scared, grief in her eyes…

"My name is Riley Borden. Logan was my older brother. I want to start off by thanking you all for being here today. I look around… and I see friends of Logan and Farrah, Farrah's family, my family," She looked to me and then back to everyone else, "And all though I only recognize some of you, I feel as if I've known you all forever. We all have something in common. We have had the… wonderful, once in a lifetime chance, of being touched by one, or both of these extraordinary people. Logan, for a long time, was my only family. Our parents, James and Catherin Borden died when we were young. Neither Logan nor I have ever told many people the story of our parent's short-lived lives. Only our close loved ones know of it. I would imagine that he told Farrah."

I remembered the night Riley almost told me, it was the night before I proposed, the night I knew she was in love me as I was with her…

***Flashback…*********Bruce's POV**

The elevator opened and I headed into the penthouse. It had been a slow night; I decided that since it looked as if I wasn't needed, I should go home. It was dark; no lights were on.

_Riley must be asleep_, I thought heading for the stairs. I suddenly heard a faint sound coming from the living room. I turned and headed towards it. I listened closer_, is that… crying?_ I got closer…

"Riley?" I asked going to the chair.

She looked around quickly and then spotted me, "Bruce?" she tried to hide the fact that she was crying, wiping her eyes quickly and sitting up straight, "You scared me, I didn't hear you come in," she laughed lightly, standing up.

"Ri'," I said going to her, "Are you ok? I thought I heard crying an—"

"Crying? I'm fine. I just… just couldn't sleep," she turned from me quickly and went to look out the window.

"Ri', I know you. Something's wrong," I slowly went up to her.

She didn't say anything.

"You know you can tell me anything," I put my hand on her shoulder.

She took my hand in hers, "I… I—" she turned quickly and I held her in my arms. She broke down crying.

_What's bothering her? Is she hurt? Did something happen? Maybe she is pregnant? What if something's wrong with the baby?_

"I'm s— sorry Bruce, I just— I—" she sobbed.

"Sh—h, it's okay. I'm here, you don't have to say anything," I said brushing my hand through her hair.

"It's my parents, I m— miss them s— so much," she sobbed.

Parents had been a sore subject with both of us, something we had in common.

"It's okay to miss them, I miss my mother and father and father everyday."

"No, Bruce I— I lied."

"Lied? About what Ri'?" I asked, _what is she talking about?_

"My parents," she sobbed.

"Ri' you aren't making sense," I led her to the chair and had her sit down. I leaned down in front of the chair. I moved a stray strand of hair from her face.

"I know h— how they d— died," she stuttered.

"You told me you didn't know, that you were too young and that Logan had promised to tell you some day."

She began shaking her head, and mouthing _No_.

I continued, "Ri', I don't care if you lied, because I understand what it's like to lose someone. You don't have to tell me anyth—"

"B— Bruce, you're different. You actually witnessed it, I just lie because I self-pity myself and—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ri', it's not any different. We both lost our parents, if anyone had it harder it was you."

She took a deep breath and look at me in the eyes, "I don't deserve you."

I smiled taking her hand in mine, "I don't deserve you."

She smiled lightly; I smiled to her, "Now there's that smile I love."

She wiped a tear away, still trying to refrain herself from crying.

I stood up, "Come on, let's get you to bed, you look exhausted," I helped her stand up.

"I'm sorry Bruce, I guess I'm just a little over emotional lately."

_Another sign, maybe Logan was right about her,_ "Sh—h, come on love," I said putting my arms around her and leading her towards the stairs.

"Bruce? Can you promise me something?" she asked looking up to me.

"Of course, anything," I said stopping and taking both in hands in mine.

"Promise me, that no matter what happens you won't leave me."

"What? I would never, no, could never walk away fr—"

"I don't mean it like that, I mean…" she closed her eyes for second, as if she was concentrating, "Promise me that every time you leave for your _night job_, you come back."

"Riley," Suddenly what she was implying hit me like a ton of bricks, "Is this what this is all about? I promise I'll never leave you, I promise I'll always be here in the mornings, I promise I'll always be here at night, but most importantly, I promise I'll always be right here," I said taking my hand and hers and placing them on her heart.

She nodded her head crying again and hugged me burying her head in my chest.

"I'm sorry, I just love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'd die without you! How I lived all those years without knowing you I'll never know—"

"I love you, with all my heart. If I lost you, I— I would lose the only thing worth living for; your love. I've seen what happens to people when they lose someone they love… and until I met you I honestly didn't understand it clearly. Now, I know I'd do the same thing they did."

I knew I loved Riley, I'd know that for months, but now I knew she felt the same way. I had never fully understood Harvey's actions, now just imagining losing Riley… I understand completely…

***End Flashback***

I looked at Riley, trying to somehow show courage in my expression but I knew it was only reflecting the grief I felt. I needed to be strong for Riley.

"Logan told Farrah that same story, and how she was the woman of his dreams, how he wanted to give her everything she ever wanted. She responded to him by saying that all she ever needed and wanted was his love."

Riley was the woman of my dreams, that was for sure. I would give her the world if I could.

Riley continued, "Those same nights, he would turn to me, smile, and tell me what I thought were fairy tales about how someday I was going to fall in love with a man," She looked over to me, "who… loves me. Who doesn't care what other people think. Who, no matter what happens in the world, will love me for who I am for the rest of my life."

I wanted to go to her, to take her into my arms and tell her how much I loved her. I wanted the world to know.

"Logan promised me, he wouldn't leave me," She began crying harder, "He promised me he would live to see me fall in love, he promised he would walk me down the isle. He promised me… that would live to see me start a family, to see me and the mystery man of my dreams be happy… Logan kept three of those promises."

I wanted to cry, I hadn't wanted to honestly cry since the day I realized Rachel and Harvey's deaths were my fault, no matter what anyone said, I knew that for a fact. Logan was my best friend, he helped me through some of my darkest times and now he was suddenly gone. I would never see him again; he would never meet his only niece or nephew. We would never see him and Farrah walk down the isle, and they would never see us walk down the isle. He was going to be my best-man and I was going to be his…

"In the end, Logan and Farrah were on there way home to announce their engagement. They were on there way home… a—… and now, they're both looking down on us and smiling. N—… Not just because they're happy, but also because they're home. I love them both… so much, with all my heart. In my eyes, my family is the luckiest family on earth, because we all have the two most amazing, irreplaceable people as our guardian angels.

Without Logan, I would have lost my marbles years ago. I would have never been shown what love was. Without Logan I would be a different person, I wouldn't be an actress, I wouldn't be confident, I would have never met the love of my life," She cried trying to smile.

Without Logan I don't know if I'd be here today, he led me to the light I'd been searching for, to Riley.

"I will tell my children about how there Uncle was one of the most talented, unbelievable people I have ever met, and about how one day he fell in love with the most beautiful girl and now they live happily ever after up in the sky…

There won't be a day when I don't pray for you. A day when I don't wish I could hold you, hug you in my arms. When I don't wish I could tell you how much I love you one more time. I miss you both so much… On April 28, 2009… Gotham and the rest of the world lost two people. Two angels that finally got their wings." She looked up, "Logan, Farrah, I'll love forever and always… Thank you for being who you were, thank you for being there for me," she closed her eyes for a moment, "Thank you all so much for being here." She slowly came back down to me. I took her in my arms as fast as I could. A silent tear fell down my cheek. It was now my turn…


	27. Your Can't Control Fate!

_**I'm baaaaaccckkkk! HEY GUYS! Sorry I abandoned this story for so long. I just couldn't figure out how to continue it and today I finally figured it out, quite randomly actually :D Well I hope you like it! **_

**Chapter 27**

**Riley's POV**

"Riley, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I'm sorry it's under such circumstances though," Amelia said taking my hand in hers.

"Thank you Amelia, it's a pleasure to meet you too. Farrah was a wonderful person, I'm happy I was able to know her," I said trying to smile as we hugged.

"Logan was such an amazing man. You must be very proud of him. He spoke of you so much. He loved you so dearly."

"How long did you know him?"

"Only a few months, but it seemed like years. He helped Farrah so much, he changed her. From the first time we met I knew he was the one for her. I'll never forget him."

"I only knew Farrah for a short time but I wish I could have spent more time with her. She changed Logan too. They were perfect for each other," I said holding back more tears.

"Indeed they were darling," she said trying to hold back tears too.

I was trying to focus on our conversation but I just couldn't. I'd been to two funerals in my life, now three. All for people who were lost to young, honestly, funerals scared me. It was like a rude-awakening that even the most perfect life can be interrupted by fate…

"Are you alright Riley?" Amelia said lovingly.

"I—, I'm fine… just tried," I said smiling lightly.

"I can go find Bruce, I think he's talking to Jeremy. This is a lot for you; you're a very strong woman for making it through everything you have…. Logan never told us what happened to your parents, but I cannot imagine how difficult it was losing them so young, and now this… They would be very proud of you…" she smiled.

As if on cue, Jeremy and Bruce walked up to us.

Bruce came to my side, hugging me tightly and kissing me on the forehead.

"I was telling her what a strong woman she is for making it through everything she has, how they would be proud of her."

"I try telling her that everyday," Bruce smiled slightly.

"You should go home darling, get some rest. Everyone will understand," Amelia nodded.

I began to refuse but realized the much stronger man holding me close, "Ri', Alfred has the car ready by the side. Let's go home," he nodded sweetly.

I nodded heading for the side door, weaving in and out of the crowd. People were talking to me, saying how sorry they were, how they were there for us, and many other things but I ignored them. I was in another state of mind, on autopilot. I just wanted to get home and think…

Bruce and I didn't speak for the first few minutes in the car, I was in a daze. Staring out the window at the world flashing by, _why does it go by so fast?_ I asked myself. _Why can't life have a remote, so we could rewind, fast-forward, and even slow-down everything. Farrah and Logan were young… to young to die. They had so much ahead of them. What if I lost Bruce? I still have so many things to say, so many memories to share. What if it would have been us in that plane instead of them? The baby! What if I was never able t—_

Thunder clashed, breaking my daze. I'd completely forgot it was raining, for the first time in days I actually forgot…

I loved the weather, so did Logan, it always fascinated us how one day it could be completely clear and next be pouring rain with gusting winds. He would have loved this storm, a week of non-stop weather action. It was different though; this storm was the reason for all our current pain. If it weren't for this "freak storm" we would all be together. I could almost hear Logan's laugh; I never want to forget that sound, or even the sound of his voice. The voice that helped me through so many endless nights, the laugh that shown through darkness.

I looked up at Bruce, how was he doing this? He looked so strong but I knew he was ailing on the inside. Logan was like his brother, his best friend. I wanted to know what he was thinking, how he was coping.

"I love you," I rasped, my voice weak from crying.

He looked down at me, smiled weakly, "I love you," he then kissed me on the forehead, "You okay?"

I simply nodded my head yes.

"You sure?" he asked.

I nodded once more.

"I don't know how you do it Ri', I really don't."

"How I do what?"

"How you stay so strong. I mean, I have no idea how it feels to _you_ but I know it's hard. To everyone else in that church, you looked completely fine: strong, composed. But I can tell what's really going on; you're an actress, a very good one. You want them to think you're fine, you want me to think your fine—"

"I am fine," I said cutting in, looking out the window. I knew if I made eye contact with him all composure would be lost.

"See there it is…" he took a deep breathe, "Ri', I just want to make sure you know that you can talk to me. You can tell me anything in the world. You can ask me anything in the world. I love you so much an—"

I looked away from the window and looked straight forward, _stay strong_. "Bruce, I know I can tell you everything. I know I can always talk to you. I trust you with my life. If I lost you, I—" My head began hurting uncontrollably like it had the last few nights.

His grasp tightened around me

"Ri' talk to me, tell me what's wrong, what's really wrong. Look at me. The last week you've been different. You haven't been talking to me as much an—"

"I'm fine Bruce! I've been talking to you just as much the last week as an—"

He then gently took my face in his hand and turned it towards him, I closed my eyes.

"You're hiding something Ri', I can tell. I want to know what it is, I want to help you through this."

I opened my eyes to see his staring back.

Just as I expected, I immediately broke down crying, crashing into his chest as he held me close.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm right here."

"I'm so scared Bruce. What if something happened to one of us, or both! I mean we have so much more to do! So many things to say, memories to make an—"

"Ri', nothing's going to happen to us, I promise—"

"You can't promise that, you can't control fate!" I said looking into his eyes, "Look at Logan and Farrah, they were almost the same ages as us! Something could happen at any moment! I can't lose you Bruce, I just can't…"

"You're right, I can't promise that because I don't know what life holds for us. But I **can** promise you that I will always love you, that I will always be there for you, that I will protect our family no matter what. Logan and Farrah loved each other very much, and like you said, their together forever now... Before Logan left for L.A., he said something to me. And I've been waiting to ask you about it until I felt the time was right... Ri', you and me, we're gonna have a family. I said it once, and I'll say it a million more times. I will protect you, no matter what it takes. I will protect my family, our family, no matter what it takes—"

"It's true," I said almost inaudible through my tears. I hadn't even realized I was still crying.

"What?" He asked.

"It's true, I said putting my hands on his face, "What Logan said at the airport, he was right."

"You mean…" he said happily. He put his hands on my face.

"Yes," I said smiling through my now tears. Now my tears of sorrow and pain where quickly replaced with ones of joy and happiness.

We both smiled as he kissed me lovingly, we then looked into each other's eyes, "I can't believe it! I'm so happy Riley. We're gonna be okay; you, the baby, and me, we're gonna be just fine. I'm gonna build us the most beautiful house, we can leave here! We can start over, go to Australia like you've always dreamed and—"

"What?! Move? Bruce what are you talking about! We can't leave Gotham. What about your company, your friends, Batman! You can't just leave!"

"I don't care about all those things, there nothing compared to my family."

"You have no idea how happy you make me Bruce, but I can't let you leave all this just for me."

He let out a breath and sat back, I moved the hair from his eyes, as he looked me. "I just wish we could run away. This place has so much pain for both of us and—"

"Bruce, we can start over here. Rebuild the manor together. You can keep doing everything you're good at."

"And what about you?"

"Me? I'll be fine, I'm happy as long as you are," I said sitting back, holding his hand in mine.

"I'll do whatever you tell me too Riley. If you tell me to stay here then I will, if you tell me to move, I will. But I just need to know it's what **you** **want**."

"I want you to be happy—"

"We have time to talk about this later Ri'. You look exhausted," he wrapping his arms around me, "We're two minutes away from home. How about we just let the subject go for the rest of the day and just enjoy the fact that we're together."

"I—… I can't think of a better idea," I smiled resting my head on his shoulder. I hadn't even realized that I'd stopped crying, and started honestly smiling for the first time in a week.


	28. We’re Different Now, Times Have Changed

**Chapter 28**

**4 Months Later**

**Riley's POV**

From where I was standing I could see the kitchen, living room, staircase… all empty. All that was left were the memories made there. Some better than others, it was sad leaving it all but at the same time, everything just seemed easier this way. I slowly walked around, taking it all in one last time.

The wedding was all planned; all the furniture was in the manor. We bought a "small" house in Newcastle, Australia. I've always secretly dreamed of moving there, I only told Bruce because he'd caught me on the computer late one night— but that's another story.

I'm very pregnant now, which mean Bruce is even more protective than usual. And I can't wait for the baby to be born; he or she is going to be the luckiest, most-loved child in the world. I'll make sure of it. Thing's have been different since Logan and Farrah's deaths, no more secrets. We cherish the time we have and are very thankful for the life we have.

I still feel sometimes like he knows something that I don't, like he's hiding something. He get's distant for a week and then goes back to normal, but then it will happen again. I've tried to figure it out but I don't want him to become suspicious. He gets overly defensive when it comes to the baby and me. I understand that he's just being protective but it really makes me wonder what he knows that I don't. We're different now; times have changed, we've changed. I guess we're just not the same people as we were when we met. I love Bruce to death but sometimes I feel like we're falling apart slowly and—

"Ready?" I heard Bruce ask. I turned to see him waiting by the staircase. He smiled and walked up to me.

"I think so…" I said looking around.

"We're gonna get our new start, just the three of us," he said sweetly as he hugged me and put a hand on my belly.

"Thank you," I said kissing me on the cheek.

"For what?"

"For saving me," I simply said.

"If anyone saved anyone here, I think you saved me," he smirked.

"Could you just say thank you for once?" I said sarcastically.

We both laughed.

"I'm ready," I said letting out a breath and looking around.

"Alright," he nodded as we both looked around for a moment and then headed for the elevator one last time.

We both stepped into the elevator, "Oh, I just remembered something," he said stopping the door from closing. He stepped out, "I'll meet you in the lobby, just give me a minute."

I smiled nodding my head.

"Thanks Ri'," he said kissing my cheek and backing out of the elevator.

I smiled as the door closed and the elevator began its descent. My smile faded; there it was again, that gut feeling that he was hiding something. _Only time can tell… _I thought to myself. I'd been acting a lot lately, not on stage though…

The door opened, my smile went on, and it was on with the show….

**Bruce's POV**

"Thanks Ri'," I said kissing her cheek and backing out of the elevator.

We both smiled as the doors closed, as soon as they were closed my smile faded. Things had changed these last few months, I loved Riley and the baby more than ever but things were changing…

I walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. I went into the closet, I moved a shelf to reveal a safe. I opened it and picked out the letters and papers inside quickly closing it one last time and putting the shelf back. It was empty now, no trace of any contents before.

No one knew of what the papers held, not Alfred, not Riley, no one. No one even knew about the safe, and no one ever would.

I went downstairs to the elevator and left without ever looking back, so many memories were held there….

I've lost many loved ones and friends in my life: _my mother, father, Rachel, Harvey, Logan, Farrah…_ And I had no intentions of losing any more. I would not let the future turn out how it was predicted…

The doors opened and there she was. My fiancé, the love of my life, my world. She smiled as I walked out to her.

"Alfred's got the car out front," she smiled.

I nodded as I put my arm around her as we went outside.

To any other person, we looked fine, like the perfect couple. But inside we both knew what was really going on, even if the other one wasn't fully aware of it.

I hope my plan will work, but I know it won't. All I want is for my family to be safe. But in this time, no one can predict what will come next. The future changes every second so who knows how this will end. But I do know that sometimes in order to save the ones you love, you have to make hard decisions. I do know that no matter happens I will protect what is important… my family is my everything and without them… I would have nothing…

…**The End…**

_**Don't worry! I'm already working on the sequel ;D Woo hoo! Hope you liked it! Pleeeaaassee Review (No flames please) :D**_


End file.
